New In Town
by Brebaby
Summary: A new gang roles into town and life is about to get interesting for the Curtis boys and their gang. This is my first crossover WWE-Outsiders. RandyXPonyboy John CenaXSodapop and many more!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Don't own not my characters! I don't make any money off this!

Summary: A new gang roles into town and life is about to get interesting for the Curtis boys and their gang. This is my first crossover WWE-Outsiders. RandyXPonyboy John CenaXSodapop and many more!

Don't be too harsh but tell me what you think.

"You stupid son of a bitch" a man Dally had never seen before stood up yelling. "Can you not walk and hold a beer at the same time?"

"Fuck you ass hole!" Dally said in the man's face. Dally went to walk away, Darry would be pissed if he got into another fight. He had promised the man that he would not fight for stupid reasons only if the situation had no other way out…soc's. Dally didn't get far before the other man grabbed a hold of him.

"I asked you a question!" A boy about the age of Pony was pulling on the man's arm begging him to let it go but he was ignored.

"And I answered you!" Dally said moving to stand toe-to-toe with the man. He was not one to ever back down and his reputation was not going to suffer just because of some promise. Even though he knew he would pay dearly for breaking the promise he could live with that. The fist came up quickly and knocked Dally back a few steps. Next thing ya know all a person could see was fists coming at the other. When the cops broke it up both boys needed medical attention.

*an hour later*

"That damn man has to get into trouble all the damn time. I can't even go out without having to worry about him." Darry was pissed too say the least. His brothers and him had returned home to find a message from the hospital saying that he was there and needed picked up.

"Darry, do you want us to come with?" Soda had asked. His brother nodded and they all climbed back into the truck and made their way to the hospital. In truth Darry knew that his brothers suspected something was going on between the two oldest greasers, and they weren't all together wrong. Darry and Dally had admitted to each other there were feelings between them and started a tentative relationship if that's what you want to call it. Well at least as much of a relationship as the two could ever handle. When the boys arrived at the hospital they made their way into the emergency room.

"Where looking for Dallas Winston." The nurse looked up and just pointed towards a room down the hall sighing. As soon as the boys started walking they heard why she was sighing. Dallas was currently swearing like a pirate at the nurse or doctor which ever was in the room.

"Dally I think that's enough." Darry said leaning against the doorframe. He looked like hell, the boy was sporting a black eye, a split lip, his hand was wrapped, and it looked like he was having trouble breathing and that was just the outer symptoms. "What happened?"

"Oh this loser decided he was going to pick a fight with me. Darry I didn't start it, I even apologized for dumping my drink on him it was a total accident and he just lost it." Dally said wincing as the nurse poked him. "Ya know that doesn't tickle"

"Who is this guy?" Dally shrugged.

"Never seen him before tonight." Darry shook his head and went to find the doctor. On his way out the door he yelled back for the boys to stay with Dally.

"Hey Doc, can I take the brut home?" The doctor looked up.

"Which one?" Darry's jaw dropped, both of them where here. Almost on cue a young, pretty blond and a man looking about 17, built also with blond hair walked up to the same doctor.

"I'm sorry I was called about Randy Orton can you tell me where he is?" The doctor nodded and sighed.

"Ok both boys were involved in a physical altercation and both received several injuries. I will need to consult both of you separately on their specific injuries and care needs, but both of you need to know that the boys cannot be left alone at least for two to three days." The doctor paused to look at both and after receiving a nod from both he continued. "Ok Mr. Curtis I'll start with you why don't we continue to Mr. Winston's room. As for young Mr. Orton he is in the next room.

The young blond nodded and walked into the next room with the blond boy. As they walked into the room the noticed Soda holding Dally down and the nurse backed up against the other wall.

"What is going on in here?" The doctor exclaimed.

"The bitch won't stop poking me in the ribs!" Dally said through clenched teeth. Darry shook his head and nodded to both boys to wait in the hallway. Both boys left the room and he gave Dally a stern look.

"Okay Doc what's wrong with him?" Darry went over to stand next to Dally and put a hand on Dally's shoulder.

"He has several bruised ribs and cannot do any heavy lifting hell I would love to put him on bed rest but we know that will never happen. So in that case just watch him as for his visible bruises there must be careful consideration of his concussion. It's not severe but it is a concern he was hit many times in the head. Just be careful and always take a rest. Things may be difficult for a while but just take your time and take it easy other than that he may go home." Darry nodded and started to help Dally up. As they were leaving a big burly man by looks in his mid-20s walked briskly by them and turned into the room that Darry had known to be the kid Orton's room.

*Rewind and Outside the room*

"Soda who do you think Dally got into a fight with?" Pony asked sitting down.

"I don't know Pone." Soda said as the young blond male came out of the room.

"Umm…hi do you know where the soda machine is in this place?" Soda nodded and pointed down the hallway. "By the way I'm sorry if Randy made any major damage to your friend, he kind of has a hot temper. Anyways I'm sorry." Soda nodded at the man.

"Ummm…yea so does Dally. By the way I'm Sodapop and this is my brother Ponyboy, our older brother is in there with Dally." Soda said standing and extending his hand. John shook his hand noticing how beautiful the boy was.

"John Cena that's my best friend Randy Orton the girl that came in with me is Kelly my older sister. We just moved here, us and our gang. Theres four more of us." John said smiling. Soda had a floppy smile on his face. Pony instantly knew that he found John attractive and giggled at his brother's lack of ability in talking all of a sudden. Darry started to come out of the room after the doctor Dally's arm hanging over his shoulders. Both boys just gave each other looks knowing full well that the boys were completely together. As they made to stand up a man came walking in front of them and all they heard from John was 'oh shit…hey Steve'

********************please read and review******************************


	2. Apologies

Chapter 2

"I can't believe he got into a fight already. Steve will be pissed if he finds out about this. Come on John lets go get him." Kelly, a young blond who looked after most the boys along with her fiancé Steve Austin was like a mom. They had just moved too Tulsa and of course her fiancé's cousin was going to ruin it before they even got comfortable in the town. Her younger brother John was best friends with Randy and knew that the boy was going to get his ass kicked if he lied for the boy, his sister or not she was scary so when she said move he moved.

"Why did you leave him there by himself?" John shook his head.

"I didn't leave him Kelly. I tried to stop him when the cops showed up I split and came home to get you." Kelly shook her head. This boy was all kinds of trouble. After they arrived at the hospital they rushed up to the doctor that had been pointed out by the front desk receptionist.

"I'm sorry I was called about Randy Orton can you tell me where he is?" The doctor nodded and sighed.

"Ok both boys were involved in a physical altercation and both received several injuries. I will need to consult both of you separately on their specific injuries and care needs, but both of you need to know that the boys cannot be left alone at least for two to three days." The doctor paused to look at both and after receiving a nod from both he continued. "Ok Mr. Curtis I'll start with you why don't we continue to Mr. Winston's room. As for young Mr. Orton he is in the next room."

Kelly and John entered the room and winced hiding this one was going to be tough. Randy's rough features were ridden with bruises and cuts.

"Jesus, who won?" John chuckled.

"I believe it was equally matched." John said at the same time Randy pushed out a "me". They both laughed he was obviously in pain. Kelly poked him in the side and he winced.

"Good I hope you are in pain. Why can't you stay out of trouble for at least a week? No the only person you think about is you. I can't believe you Randy. All you had to do was walk away." Kelly huffed at him. Randy rolled his eyes.

"It's fine Kelly, I'm fine." Kelly threw her arms up. "Can I have a coke please?" Randy asked Kelly. She nodded knowing that at least that would keep him busy for the moment plus she knew it calmed him down. She handed John a dollar and sent him to find a coke.

`"Umm…hi do you know where the soda machine is in this place?" John asked the boys sitting outside the room next to him. He wondered who they were but assumed that they were friends of the boy that Randy had got into a fight with. "By the way I'm sorry if Randy made any major damage to your friend, he kind of has a hot temper. Anyways I'm sorry." He seen the boy nod and made to walk away. The boy was absolutely beautiful and he found himself nervous to actually talk to him. That hadn't happened in a long time and he was not going to stand here and act like a school girl.

"Ummm…yea so does Dally. By the way I'm Sodapop and this is my brother Ponyboy, our older brother is in there with Dally." John smiled and shook the hand that was offered to him. He really did like this boy and could tell that the boy was checking him out also.

"John Cena that's my best friend Randy Orton the girl that came in with me is Kelly my older sister. We just moved here, us and our gang. There are four more of us." John said smiling. A commotion at the end of the hall grabbed John's attention. When he noticed who was coming he swore.

"Oh shit…Hey Steve." He followed the older man into the room, waving good bye to both boys.

"What the hell where you thinking Randy!" Steve said entering the room. Randy shook his head and shrugged.

"I was drunk Austin I don't know what the big deal is. They aren't pressing charges, why you so mad?" Steve gritted his teeth but let it slid for the moment.

"How ya feeling?" Steve asked.

"I'm fine just minor cuts and bruising." Randy said smiling.

"Good." Austin said as he hauled back and punched Randy in the jaw.

"Steve!" Kelly yelled. Randy pulled himself back up chuckling.

"Knew ya were gonna do that. Damn really got a good left hook there cus." Randy said. Kelly shook her head at the boys that's how they dealt with everything. One would hit the other when they were angry, they didn't talk it out the punch the other and it's over. The nurse was surprised I just shook my head at her and she continued on with her examination. The doctor came in and cleared his throat.

"Mam, Randy here just has some minor cuts and bruises. The boy has two bruised ribs after the nurse is done wrapping him you all can go. I'm sorry about the wait." Kelly nodded and John helped Randy up, all four made their way out the hospital.

"Hey Kelly, Steve, that's the other guy over there with those three." John said pointing. Randy looked up and studied the four guys. The one that he beat up looked horrendous and he felt pride wash over him. He had definitely won that fight. He studied the three that looked a like noticing something in the youngest. He was young but he was gorgeous. Steve and Kelly made their way over to the boys and John and Randy followed. The closer they got the more Randy seemed to be enthralled with the younger.

"Hey" Steve yelled out the boys stopped and turned around. "I want to apologize for Randy's temper it has a short fuse connected to a wicked hook."

Darry looked at him for a minute then nodded. "Yea Dally's isn't much better." Dally grunted and gave everyone from the other group a wicked glare before climbing into the truck.

"Look we just got here and I don't want to cause any problems. My younger cousin is a hot head and doesn't know when to keep his hands to himself and walk away. I just wanted to apologize." Steve said.

Darry again nodded. "I know he won't say it so I'll apologize on behalf he has a hot temper too. So I won't be surprised if he didn't have a part in it." The smiled at one another and separated. John had already pulled Randy towards the truck.

"Damn he is cute." John said.

"Which one?" Randy asked smiling.

"Mmmm…the middle brother. His name is Soda. What a weird name." John said laughing.

"I think the younger one is better." John stopped walking and looked at his friend.

"Please don't even think about it. He is really young. Steve would kill you." Randy chuckled but grabbed his ribs wincing.

"Don't make me laugh asshole. And since when has that ever stopped me." John shook his head and helped his friend into the car. Kelly's car had been an investment since not all of the guys and girls could fit in the truck that Steve had. When they had finished in the last town they had gotten the car because of the extras they had picked up.

When they pulled into the house Eve ran out. "Are you ok Randy?"

"Yea nothing I can't handle just a little fun for the night." Steve smacked his arm.

"Let's not joke yet still pissed at you." Randy chuckled but let it go.

"Evan, Mike, Alex!.." The boys came in "Randy decided he was going to get into a nice little fight tonight. He needs to take it easy for the next day or so." All the boys just nodded .

"Are you ok?" Evan asked. Randy nodded.

"I'll be alright. I promise Evan." Evan nodded and hugged Randy. He was like the baby brother to the older. Kelly and Steve were the oldest, Steve being 25 and Kelly 21, next was John, Eve and Randy who all were 17, after came Evan who was 16 and lastly Mike and Alex were 15. Evan was Randy's puppy he had gotten beat up more times than not as a kid by his father and then later was in an abusive relationship with a guy named Wade who was almost 20 by now. Randy had stopped a beating and then never let the other out of his sight. That was four years ago he had been with them ever since. As for Mike and Alex they have been together forever since a month after they joined the gang. Mike was Randy's brother so was a responsibility of Steve's and Alex started out as his best friend later becoming his boyfriend and most of everyone didn't know his story.

**********************As always Read and Review**************************************


	3. Snuggles

**Sorry this took so long the past few weeks have been a little strenuous, but I should have more time to get more up soon.**

Chapter 3

Dally and Darry were sitting in the living room after getting home from the hospital along with the rest of the gang. Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny had been there when they got back and immediately asked Dally if he was alright. After a slight nod and a brush past they were even more curious about what had happened. Johnny had cuddled into Dally's side worried about the older knowing he could get yelled at but all that happened was Dally wrapped his arm around the boy. He smiled and cuddled closer until he heard the hiss in breath.

"How bad?" Johnny asked

"Not that bad promise. Just a few lightly bruised ribs." Dally said relaxing. Darry shook his head at the boy's obvious lie that he spun for the younger. He knew Dally would be mad but he had planned on telling the gang everything about the fight.

"Not that bad, Dally? Oh I'm not keeping this from them. You can never seem to walk away can you…" Dally went to object "I don't care if you didn't throw the first punch. You have several bruised ribs and if we knew it wasn't a long shot in hell you would be on bed rest. Just so everyone knows if he goes to lift anything I give you free rein to kick his ass in his weakened state." Darry said getting up off the couch next to his secret thing and walked to his bedroom. "Oh and DON'T THINK ABOUT LEAVING DALLY!"

Dally sighed and looked down at Johnny. The boy was looking wide eyed up at him.

"I'm fine I promise he's just mad at me for calling him." All the boys snickered and several 'yeas' and 'if that's your story'. Dally looked around at everyone and his look of confusion made everyone bust up laughing.

"Oh come on Dally you two are so obvious." Two-Bit spit out between laughing.

"When did you guys figure it out?" Steve busted up laughing at that comment.

"Before you two did!" Pony giggled. Dally shook his head and did his best to stand up and stomp up the stairs. Everyone lost it at the display until they realized where he went and there would either be a fight or mad make up sex neither of which the gang wanted to hear. They split up and either went to their rooms or found pillows to plug the sound and picked spots around the living room.

*In Darry's Room*

"They know" is all Darry said when his boyfriend walked in to his room hours before he normally would have.

"Yea, I really am sorry for fighting. I know I promised, but the punch came out of no where and I wasn't going to let my reputation take that much of a hit. Its just not me." Dally said sitting on the side of the bed.

"Dally I don't want you to fight and you know why. You have a death wish and I hate it. Just stop I don't care about your reputation neither should you. One of these times it's not going to be you on the other line of that piece of shit phone. It's going to be some stupid doctor saying sorry I couldn't save the no good piece of shit hood. That hurts Dally cause I know you are so much better than that." Darry said increasingly getting louder. Darry sighed and put his head down.

"Darry the only thing I got is my rep and I won't lose it just cause you want me to be your bitch. It won't happen. I don't understand why you think you need to change me all of a sudden. I'm not some damn bitch that you can mold into the person you want. I'm me and whether you like it or not this is me, fighting and all. So either deal with it or leave me either way I'm done fighting about this. It's my life and I won't bend over and let you control me." Dally yelled at the older man. Darry looked up, stood up and went to the door and for a moment Dally thought he was going to get thrown out for those comments but he simply closed the door and locked it.

"Dally I don't want to change you. Is that what you think I'm trying to do?" Dally looked at him like he was dumb. "It's not, really. I just want you to realize that there is more than just your rep now. You have me and it seems like you don't care that I'm the one that is going to get the calls. Yes Dally I love you but if you keep this up, I can't and won't lose another person." Darry said calmly. Dally understood where the boy had been coming from. Ever since the church incident they have been going around and around about the same argument. They had realized they liked each other around that time but things had never gone smooth between the two. Dally pulled Darry close to him and into a hug. It had taken quite a bit to get them to be comfortable with showing emotion even with the door closed.

"Darry I'm not trying to leave you but you told me you loved me as I am. I am trying to reduce my fighting and I'm not pulling stupid shit anymore. I ain't going to jail every other day so be happy for now. Things are getting better." Darry chuckled into the younger's neck as his arms wrapped around the younger.

"You're such an ass, Dally." Darry kissed the younger and pulled the other to the bed.

"Yes but ya love me." Dally said snuggling into the older male. Darry chuckled and whispered 'yea I guess'. Dally stuck his tongue out at the other. Darry leaned down and kissed Dally to shut the boy up before he had a chance to retort. The two battled for dominance but Dally eventually allowed Darry to control the kiss.

"Do you think heavy lifting would be no…" Dally didn't even get to finish.

"Absolutely!" Darry said hastily. Dally pouted. "I'm sure we could still have fun." Dally just started laughing as Darry removed both their shirts. Darry reconnected the kiss and both boys hands were mapping the other out which at this point they had down a dozen times or more. Their night eventually found Darry breaking the doctors' orders for him to take it easy and they kept the other up half the night.

*Across Town*

The house was quite most the boys in their beds or makeshift beds. Randy awoke to a snuggling body trying to get as close as possible.

"Evan what are you doing?" Randy said groggily.

"Bad Dream" Evan said between sniffles. Randy nodded and pulled the other close lying on his back Evan rested his head on the upper part of his chest careful of his rips.

"What was it about?" Evan just nuzzled closer.

"You." He whispered. Randy sighed he knew he was going to have to start working on the not scaring the younger. Evan hated it when Randy came home hurt which was an awful big occurrence in the line of jobs. All of them had tried to move past that. Kelly and Steve had decided it was about time they settled down. They had enough money to last them awhile and won't need to go back to their old job as long as they got new ones to support their income. They both drifted off to sleep Evan finally feeling safe for the night.

"Evan you got to get up my little one." Randy said shaking the younger as the morning sun filtered through the blinds. Evan stirred but did not wake, Randy was getting desperate. Evan was entangled and in Randy's weakened state he could not detangle himself and he really had to relieve himself. He shook Evan harder repeating "Evan I need up".

"Stop Randy." Evan said burrowing into Randy even more.

"Evan please let me go I have to take a leak." Evan jumped back as if he was on fire once the words were comprehended in his groggy head.

"Sorry Randy." Evan said sheepishly. Randy ruffled his hair and continued on to the bathroom. Randy entered back into the room and looked at the half asleep boy and smiled.

"Hey Evan come on you have school today you have to get up." Evan nodded and groggily got up and made his way to the bathroom. Randy shook his head at him and crawled back into bed but finding sleep evading him he allowed his thoughts to center on the young boy who was at the hospital the night before. _I wonder what his name is or how old he really is?_ Evan entered back into the room without Randy even noticing. Evan jumped the boy landing straddling the older and pinned his arms above his head. Randy chuckled at the boys antics.

"What are you thinking about Randall and no lying to me. Evan said leaning down to look into the others eyes.

"Well last night when we were at the hospital…" Randy was interrupted by Kelly yelling Evan's name.

"Ill be just a second Kelly." Randy shook his head and chuckled again.

"Just go I'll tell ya when ya get home tonight. Ain't nothing gonna stop me from telling ya anyways. You know you John are the most important people. Are ya nervous for school?" Evan shook his head. We were heading down the steps and into the kitchen just as his answer came.

"Nah Eve will be there. Girl or guy someone tries to fuck with me Eve 'll put the smack down on'em." Eve chuckled at the comment "thanks Evan" she kissed his cheek, grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. Randy didn't have to worry he knew Eve would keep him safe. He looked at Mike and Alex who were heading out the door.

"Hey guys we'll be there to walk ya's home after school." They nodded and took off to catch up with the other two. John came up behind him "oh will we be" he said chuckling.

"Well if we are gonna do that then I got to get some shit done. Hey Kelz can I use the car?" she nodded and threw him the keys.

"Put gas in it!" John nodded as he walked out the door. He made a few errands for Kelly and pulled in to a gas station. The bell rang and a familiar looking boy came out of the garage yelling "I'll get it Steve." John smiled to himself it was gonna be a good day.

**AS ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW. Let me know if ya like it!**


	4. Steps in a Direction

Chapter 4

"Hey" Soda said as he came up to the car. He didn't even recognize the guy in the car and John couldn't believe his luck.

"Hey back" Soda looked in the car remembering the voice.

"Oh hi, how's your friend?" Soda asked.

"Eh, he'll be fine. How about yours? I know Randy did a number on him." John asked getting out of the car and leaning on it.

"He'll be fine sure caused some good fights at our place though. Fill?" Soda chuckled as he answered the blond. He didn't know how this one guy could make him this nervous. It wasn't normal not even a girl could make him this nervous. He had known for some time that he liked both girls and guys but never had a reaction to one this bad. Soda looked over John noticing his dimples and the way he stood. He was incredibly built and Soda loved it.

"Huh?" John asked lost.

"Did you want the car filled up?" John laughed and nodded.

"Sorry got lost on that one. So what did you say your name was?" Soda frowned but quickly covered it up.

"Soda. My real name is Sodapop but everyone shortens it." Soda said finishing up filling John's car up.

"Oh that's strange but I like it. It's interesting kinda like you." John smiled as Soda's eyes got huge. He didn't know if John was hitting on him or just being nice. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"There's a drive in and the diner other than that football and rumbles are the only fun. We have some major problems with the soc's in this town." John cocked his head at the boy.

"Soc's?" Soda smiled. John realized he loved that smile more than anything else about the boy. It was infectious.

"Yea, the rich kids in town. They are always hunting for pray to pick on. Awhile back my brother and his best friend got into it with a group of them and they had to defend themselves and one of them soc's got stabbed shit has only got worse sense then." Soda's eyes darkened and changed color but only for a moment and then his smile reappeared.

"Wow your brother seems real tough. Is that the oldest one?" Soda shook his head and sighed.

"No unfortunately it was the younger one. The one that had been sittin next to me at the hospital, but we had a rumble right afterwards and got most of our frustration out. Them soc's are just pissed cause they ran scared." Soda finished his sentence with a chuckle and John smiled.

"Well I guess I should be going." John said noticing Steve standing at the entrance to the garage. "Your friend is getting worried."

Soda blushed "Yea well were the only one's working and everyone's tensions are still high after all the problems as of late. He worries when I don't come back in right away."

John nodded and got into the car. "Hey Soda…" The boy stopped on his way back up to the garage, "We should hang out some time." John finished his statement with a wink and then pulled out of the DX without an answer. Soda blushed and only nodded at the retreating car.

"What was that about?" Steve asked as Soda reentered the garage. Steve had known about Soda's sexuality for a long time and was comfortable enough to talk about it with him.

"He asked to hang out some time. That was one of the new guys. His name is John if I remember correctly. He's friends with the kid that beat Dally up." Steve nodded in understanding.

"And what did you say" Steve asked.

"Didn't get a chance to answer. He's so different. I guess he knows where to find me now. I'm worried though Darry will be pissed if he finds out that I'm hanging around them, I just know it." Soda looked down and fiddled with his shoe.

"Do you like him?" Steve asked, he already knew the answer but he wanted to hear the answer.

"I don't know, I kinda do, but I don't know him all that well. I would like to get to know but I don't know if he wants too." Soda blushed but shrugged his shoulders.

"Well he asked to hang out I'm sure he wants to. Don't worry Soda everything will work out." Steve said "Now I suggest we get back to work." Soda chuckled but started working on the car he had been leaning on.

*Switch*

"Hey guys I'm back!" John tossed the keys on the table not knowing where everyone was. He walked up the stairs and found Randy lying about in his room. "Hey Randy"

"Hey John, when did you get back?" Randy said looking up from what he was doing.

"Just now. Guess who I seen today." Randy shrugged so John continued "Well he has a gorgeous little brother you are smitten with." John said smiling. Randy's head shot up at the mention of the youngest boy they had met the day before.

"When did you seem them?" John chuckled at Randy's eagerness.

"I only seen the middle brother. He works at the gas station I think it's called the DX." Randy nodded uninterested again. "Oh by the way I asked Soda to hang out sometime maybe I can get him to bring his brother." Randy turned his cold blue eyes on John.

"You're not joking are you?" John shook his head and smiled at the other. "Well good at least I know you have my back if this goes downhill."

"Oh hell's no you bring on the wrath of Steve you are on your own. Mine is at least not in school still." John said leaving the door way laughing slightly when he heard a murmur of 'god damn cock sucker'.

At 2:30 Kelly asked John to go get the others from school. When he had seen her he had told her about the soc's and Kelly was a little uneasy with the fact that they seemed to pray on smaller kids.

John and Randy showed up to pick everyone up from the school just as they were getting out. Randy got out of the car and yelled Evan's name. Evan looked up and noticed him, grabbed the others and made their way over to the car. Just as everyone made it to the car Randy noticed the youngest greaser walking with a slightly older boy towards a red car.

"Hey Evan who are those kids with the blond?" Randy said nodding towards the three.

"The one is Johnny." Eve answered. She had noticed the way Randy was looking at the group and wondering what was so fascinating about them. The Johnny boy was cute in Eve's book and she kinda wanted to see where that one would go. She was not going to go up against Randy for it though. She had been thinking she didn't realize the group of three had started towards their group.

"Hey" John said as the boys approached.

"Hey I'm Two-Bit. I wanted to meet the guy who kicked our boys ass." Two-Bit said laughing.

"That would be me." Randy said stepping up. Ponyboy looked at Randy and noticed that the man was pure muscle and sex appeal. He was memorized by his intensely beautiful blue eyes that seemed to be an opening to the boys soul. He didn't realize he had zoned out until Two-Bit had nudged him.

"What?" Pony asked. Two-bit laughed and shook his head.

"So what are you guys up too?" Randy asked only looking at Pony.

"Well were gonna head to the DX, that's where my brother works." Pony answered not tearing his eyes away from the older male. "If you guys want you can come hang out with us."

Everyone agreed and they headed to the DX packed in the two cars.

***As Always Read and Review! Hope you guys like it!*****


	5. Hiding in Plan Sight

Chapter 5

At the DX Soda and Steve were working on the cars in the garage when both cars pulled in to the lot. They stuck their head out of the garage to see how many customers but Soda smiled when his brother got out of Two-Bit's car noticing the other car his smile grew even bigger.

"I guess he is getting back to me now." Steve shook his head at his best friend's quick change in attitude.

"Well go get'um tiger." Soda's smile widened and he took off for his brother.

Jumping on Pony the younger started laughing "Hi Soda!". "Hi Pony, how was the smelly place?" Pony shook his head at his brother's reference to the school.

"Oh come on Soda it doesn't smell that bad and school wasn't all that bad." Soda made a face at the mention of the smell but didn't say anything else. He noticed that he was being watched by John and blushed .

"Hey your back?" Soda said as he jumped up on the hood of Two-Bit's car.

"Yea with a crew this time." John said nodding towards the rest of the group. They were mingled with the others. John noticed Eve clearly making the boy named Johnny blush as she was clearly hitting on him. He chuckled and nodded to Soda to turn around; he did and shook his head.

Pony smiled at Randy and a shiver went down his spine at the look the other boy gave him. It was predatory almost vicious looking I guess that's why Evan called him the viper. Pony had a class with Evan and was learning more and more about the other crew. He definitely liked the muscled gorgeous man that was currently checking him out. Pony may be young but he wasn't stupid he knew that look mostly because he was sure it was on his face also. If Darry had known he would be flipping shit right now. Randy made an exit to the side without anyone noticing and ended up on the side of the DX just out of sight of the rest of the gangs. Pony followed the older male once he knew it was safe.

"Yes?" Pony said coming around the corner. Randy was surprised at his attitude. He was clearly getting waves of sex appeal of the boy and he thought he would be young and naïve.

"Hmmm…and I thought you would be young and naïve." Randy said leaning against the wall.

"Young yes, naïve no. That's more of an act for the gang. My brother's would get a lot more protective if they knew I wasn't as precious as I seem." Pony said smiling. Randy immediately liked this boy even more.

"So Pony right?" the younger boy nodded.

"Randy right?" the older boy nodded and grabbed the younger by the hips to pull him as close as possible. Pony squeaked out of surprise and blushed because he squeaked. Randy chuckled thinking he was adorable.

"Your cute" Randy managed to get out before he crashed his lips on the younger boy. The kiss quickly became a battle of tongues while traveling hands mapped out the other's body. A small ruckus in front of the DX broke them apart.

"Oh Shit!" Pony said under his breath.

"What's the problem?" Randy asked.

"That's Dally's voice." Randy nodded still confused. "The guy you beat up. He will be pissed if he knew you were here with them I guarantee that." Randy rolled his eyes that guy would screw this up. He had finally got the kid in his grasp and that loser had to come and break it up. He noticed that Pony had taken off for the cars in front, Randy followed catching the oldest greaser's eye.

"What the hell were you doing back there with him, Pony." Dally said turning on the youngest Curtis brother.

"Nothin' Dally. Don't know what ya talkin' about." Pony said shrugging his shoulders. Pony flashed the man his big innocent eyes and Dally just nodded.

"You stay the hell away from my gang." Dally said pointing at Randy. Randy flashed a predatory smile and John took a step towards him.

"I don't believe you are in any position to tell me what I can and can't do. Unless you want another ass beating." John took the last step up to Randy and grabbed a hold of him.

"That's enough Randy." Evan said breaking out of the group. Randy looked at the boy but quickly looked back up at Dally.

"Ok Evan that's enough…for now. Guys I think we over stayed our welcome. Let's go!" Randy made his way past Randy and to the car. Everyone followed quietly.

"Wait that's the guy that fought you?" Soda asked Dally. Dally only nodded.

"Hey Soda, tomorrow night at 8!" John yelled as they pulled out of the parking lot to the DX. Soda smiled and turned around to the rest of the group.

"Don't even think about seeing him Soda. He is friends with that waste of space and I don't want any of you guys getting tangled with that." Dally said. "Two-Bit take those guys home, now."

"Where are ya going Dally?" Johnny asked as the boy started to walk the other way.

"To take care of something, I'll be home before Dar." He said without turning around. Pony shook his head Darry was going to be pissed he wasn't supposed to be out and around just yet.

"Don't worry Soda I'll cover for you and I'm sure Steve will help us out." Pony said to Soda, Soda only nodded. He knew this was going to be difficult but he really wanted to try and see where it would take him. He had not trusted anyone since Sandy and all that drama but John had something about him that Soda felt like he could trust him.

"Yea maybe Cena can bring that Bourne kid. He seems pretty cool and I could hang out with him while you two go do somethin'." Soda looked at Steve as Two-Bit's car pulled out and left for the Curtis home.

"He seems to have a lot of control over Randy. Isn't that weird and why was Pony around the corner with Randy?" Steve shrugged he didn't even notice the kid go missing and wasn't about to start caring. Pony was still a pain in his ass but they have left each other alone especially after the whole running away bit. Although, he knew Pony wasn't as innocent as everyone seemed to think and it seemed he was the only one to see right through that charade.

**Switch**

"God Randy can you not cause any more problems with them. It seems that he is at least one of the leaders of that gang. He could make it really hard for me to see Soda." John said slightly annoyed with his friend's attitude.

"He gets under my skin. Don't act like you're the only one with a problem here." Randy stated from the passenger seat. John shook his head.

"So what where you doing behind that building." John asked. "Oh don't give me that look, I seen you disappear and the Pony boy right after you."

Randy laughed knowing he could never get anything past his overly observant friend. "Absolutely nothing I promise." Randy said giving John a wicked smile.

"mhmmm…I'm sure and you didn't get into more trouble than your worth." Evan piped up. "But we still love ya Randy." Randy gave Evan a glare but it was half asses attempt. Evan laughed from the back.

"Yea shut it back there boy." Randy growled but Evan knew he meant nothing by it. John laughed at the antics between the two.

"So Eve I see you set your eyes on one of those boys too." John said looking at the younger girl.

"Nah, I don't know. He's sweet and all but I am doing it mostly cause I can. Plus he's just too cute." Eve said with a shrug. "It's no big deal, something fun to do for the moment." The boys shook their head knowing full well what Eve was like. She never settled down and it would take a hell of a man to make her quit her ways and become a normal girl with the right priorities. Eve had been friends with Kelly for a long time but she never had a normal relationship.

As Eve sat in the car she focused in on her first relationship. She knew that home was with these guys and not with him anymore. Daniel Bryan had been awesome at first but he had begun to change the more she was around him. He was always so cool and collected but he became ice after a while. She never knew it but as time went on he would make her feel special enough for the moment and then disappear for days. He only came around when he wanted something from her and later she found out when he couldn't get it from anyone else. Her memory of when that relationship ended was brutal and saddened her whenever she thought about it.

**_flashback**_

_ Eve walked up to the door and pounded it had been three weeks since she had seen him. His new apartment wasn't hard to find as soon as she figured out the area she knew where it was. It had taken a lot of nerve to knock on the door and even more not to walk away when some girl opened the door. _

_ "Is Daniel here?" the girl nodded and left the door open. Eve followed her up the steps. The apartment looked destroyed. The girl pointed at the door on the left and she walked into the door on the right. She walked into the room and seen her love sleeping, she knew what needed to be done even if she didn't want too. It was sad the boy could piss her off beyond all extent and then kiss her and she forgot why she was mad in the beginning. _

_ "Daniel get up. We need to talk." She said shaking the boy. Daniel rolled over and took a minute to focus in on what was going on._

_ "What do you want, Eve?" He asked relaxing back into his pillows._

_ "What do I want…" she asked incredulously. "hmmm…maybe an answer. I let you back into my life after the last fight and you take off for three damn weeks. What is going on with us, since your avoiding me I came here to get answers." Eve had let Daniel back in after a huge fight six months previously where it came to blows between the two. Daniel had raised his fist to her and after backing down from the fight he almost hit her with his truck all because she didn't feel like having sex that night. _

_ "Eve, look you're a great girl and you don't deserve this. So for the first time in our time together I am going to be honest with you. I used you for the sex, you were easy and I knew I could get it without having to work to hard. You need to move on I have. I never even really liked you that way although you're a really great friend you'll never be someone to me. Now can you just leave me alone." Eve had tears in her eyes but managed to hold them back._

_ "Fine if that's the way you feel. Remember this Daniel there will be a day where you look back and realize I was the best thing that ever happened to you and then you'll get to drink yourself to death because I'll be happy." She made her exit and once she made it outside she let her tears fall. She had been a mess for days but Kelly had stood by her, helped her put herself together and move on with her life. _

_**End Flashback**_

They had arrived back at the house and Eve hadn't even noticed until John shook her.

"You ok Eve?" She nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "Daniel?" She nodded and he helped her out of the car.

"It's over Eve, he's gone." John said kissing the side of her head.

"Yea I know, thanks John." Eve said rushing into the house. She stopped at the door and smiled back at John before disappearing into the house.


	6. Fights and Romances

Chapter 6

That night when Darry returned home he felt the tension as he walked through the front door.

"Ok what happened?" Darry asked as Dally walked down the steps.

"Oh I found half of our gang hanging out with those new guys and they are pissed at me for runnin them off." Dally said walking over to Darry.

"What do ya mean?" Darry asked Dally.

"Well when I showed up at the DX today I seen a bunch of guys. When I got closer I didn't have a problem till that kid that I got into a fight with came around the corner of the building with Ponyboy in tow." Dally said giving him a sharp look. Pony rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book.

"Oh really…" Darry said looking at Pony. "And what were you doing?"

"Nothin what the hell would we be doing. We just met." Pony answered never looking up from his book. "Why don't you ask him why he was out on the town and where he went after he told Two-Bit to take us home?" Darry looked at the boy and shook his head.

"Pony stop trying to change the subject. That boy is like 4 years older than you. From what I heard about them I want all of you to stay away from them. They don't stay long in any area and there are some questionable actions that have the cops keeping a close eye on them. Got it!" There were varied protests as Darry finished. Pony and Soda's protests broke out of the rest.

"Actually Dar he is only 17 so that makes him two years older than me and I refuse." Pony said closing his book and walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Aww come on Dar they aren't that bad." Soda said. Darry shook his head and ignored his middle brother.

"Pony you get back here." Darry yelled. The boy stopped on the stairs and turned around.

"Let's see you stop me this time Darry. I'm done with you guys protecting me from everything and everyone. I need to make my own mistakes and my own choices without everyone else telling what to do." Pony said calmly then turned around headed to his bedroom.

"How do I know that my life just got really complicated?" Darry said underneath his breath. "And you…" Darry said turning on Dally, "What were you doing out of the house?"

"I needed to take care of something." Dally said nonchalantly. Darry shook his head and pushed the other man towards the stairs.

"Go upstairs and lay down for a little bit I will be up shortly." The other boy nodded and left the room. "Soda, what are we gonna do about Pony?"

"I don't know maybe just let him go. I'm telling you Dar they are not that bad." Darry shook his head normally his brother was on his side so he knew something was up.

"Alright Soda give it up. What's with this new attitude on the group?" Darry asked giving his brother a knowing look.

"Absolutely nothing Dar. I meet them myself that kid was cocky, strong and a little arrogant but ya know we got one of them upstairs. The rest are just like us they don't do anything they are the same age and we could be nice and be a little more inviting." Soda said trying to keep his true feelings hidden from Darry.

"I don't know who caught your eye Soda. Yes I can fish that out of what ya just said but I forbid it." Soda went to protest but Darry continued, "They are bad news and I won't have you falling into their world." Darry left the conversation by walking up the stairs.

**The Next Night**

"Hey Darry me and Steve are gonna go out for a while." Darry nodded from his spot in the chair. Dally was laying on the couch and looked up as the boys made their way towards the door.

"Hey Soda!" Dally yelled.

"Yea Dally?" Soda stopped half out the door.

"I suggest ya stay away from that boy. Don't think I don't remember that he was supposed to come get ya at 8." Soda looked incredulously at Dally. He did not believe that this boy was trying to control him. Soda had seen the change happening slowly. Darry and Dally got together and it seemed like Dally was trying to help raise both brothers now.

"Hey Dally, I lost my dad years ago and I already got two brothers I don't need someone else parenting me. And by the way I'm basically an adult I think I can keep myself out of trouble." Soda said as he walked out the door letting the screen door slam. Darry couldn't believe his brother's new attitude. He already hated this new gang, they were destroying his family and he wasn't going to put up with it. He put down the paper got up and held the now pissed off Dally from going after them.

"I can't believe him. All of sudden acting like my father. He is dating my brother that doesn't make him anything but a friend to me. God he's such a pain in the ass." Soda said ranting.

"Soda calm down were almost to the DX." Steve said rubbing his hand up and down Soda's arm in a half hug type way.

"Steve you see it don't you?" Steve nodded. He understood his best friends problem but had no idea how to help but did know things were about to get interesting. As the made the last turn to the DX they seen the car sitting in the DX parking lot. Steve dropped his arm and Soda still fuming made his walk just a little quicker.

"Hey Soda." John said as they got nearer. He instantly could tell something was up. Soda immediately got happy seeing the other male. Soda flew into the arms of John giving him a huge hug.

"Hey John!" Soda said as he pulled away a tad embarrassed.

"Hey I figured with the way yesterday went that you would have to bring a cover so I dragged Ev with me." John said with a knowing smile. "Do me a favor though…" John said looking at Steve, "Take it so slow that a snail goes faster cause you hurt him and Randy will make Dally's beating look like minor cuts and bruises. He is very protective of him." Steve nodded in understanding and just a little bit of fear. "You ready to go?"

Soda nodded at the other boy and John opened the door for him. Soda smiled and watched as Steve walked away with Evan.

"So where we heading?" Soda asked.

"Well I found the pull off cove here and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go up there and talk?" Soda nodded. He slightly hoped that maybe there would be more than just talking.

As they made it up to pull off John put the car in park. He had begged Kelly for the car that night even promising to fill the car twice just to borrow it once.

"So you want to tell me what's wrong?" John asked Soda. They had barely talked the entire way up to the pull off.

"No I don't want to ruin this." Soda answered turning to look at the other.

"It won't ruin anything. Something is clearly bothering you." John said pulling Soda's hands into his.

"Well my older brother's boyfriend, the one that Randy beat up, has recently decided to be another parent to us and I don't want another parent. It is not fair just cause he's dating Darry it doesn't make him anything to me." Soda said sighing at the end.

"Oh and what started this?" Soda shook his head.

"Let's not go there. I want to spend time with you not talking about my family issues." Soda said smiling. "So how did you know to bring Evan?"

"Well it was Ev's idea. He came to me before I left and told me that you would probably bring someone with you because of how yesterday went. So then I figured I had better bring someone else along depending on who you brought and since Evan has such keen observation he figured you'd bring, Steve. That's his name right?" Soda nodded so John continued. "Ev offered himself up to come along so I told him to meet me out at the car. We couldn't leave together else Randy would know somethin was up he is way too protective of Ev. It didn't matter he wasn't even home."

"Oh really well that's news. Pony shimmed down the side of the house maybe an hour before I left. I wasn't bout to tell my bro so I let him go figuring he was gonna go see Randy." Soda said chuckling and shaking his head.

"Why would your brother care?" Soda's eyes went wide and sighed.

"Shit!" Soda said under his breath.

"Come on Soda tell me." John said pulling the other boy into his lap. Soda laid his head on John's shoulder and snuggled close to the other boy.

"Well Darry…kinda….well he…banned us…banned us from seeing you guys." Soda said tripping over his sentence. "He heard something about you guys and doesn't want us anywhere near you guys. Said you guys were dangerous." Soda said burying his head into John's neck. John tightened his hold. He would have to tell Steve the rumors have started in this town.

"Well Darry's not completely wrong. Some of us are dangerous but trust me your safe." Soda pulled up and looked John in the eyes.

"You mean you're not mad?" John shook his head.

"No why would I be. Rumors are rumors. Nobody here knows anything about us so they will make something up until they can figure out what we really are about." Soda smiled at John and John pulled the other boy into a kiss. The kiss had been one of reassurance and Soda melted into the other boy.

"I shouldn't like you this much." Soda said pulling away. John laughed.

"I understand that but we will just have to roll with it." John smiled and closed the distance between himself and Soda again. He caught the boy's lips and the kiss went from sweet and loving to passionate and needy very quickly. John pulled himself back stopping himself from taking the boy right there.

"I don't want to take this too fast Soda." Soda nodded but still moved forward for one more kiss. After breaking he went to move back to his side of the car but John held him still.

"Where do you think you're going? I quite like you right where you are." Soda laughed and rested his head on John's shoulder again. The boys continued to sit there and talk about random things in their life. Soda told John about his parent's death and Pony's disappearance in detail. John told Soda how he ended up with Steve and Kelly about everyone in their gang and a little about how everyone got into the group. They spent most of the night together and it was almost midnight before they realized how late it was.

"Oh shit, John we have to go back." Soda said looking at the clock in the car. They were still basically sitting the same as before but John had turned to the side and put his legs up and Soda was sitting in between them laying back.

"Why?" John asked.

"Cause Darry's gonna kill me if I'm much later." John nodded against his head.

"Well in that case can I have one more kiss before we leave?" Soda smiled and turned to give him a kiss. It wasn't as quick as he thought it would be. The kiss turned passionate and Soda quickly let John have control.

"Alright now I'll take you home." John said smiling and pulling back from the kiss. Soda nodded and moved over some. Once John was sitting right he pulled Soda back to his side and wrapped his arm around him before starting the drive back to town.

"Do you want me to leave you at the DX or down the street from your house?" John asked the quieter man.

"I guess the end of the street." John nodded and focused on the road again.

"What's the matter?" John asked.

"I don't want to go home." John smiled and so did Soda.

"Good." John said chuckling. He stopped the car at the corner both boys clung to each other before Soda pulled away sighing.

"When will I see you again?" Soda asked.

"Oh don't worry I'll pop up. Trust me I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Soda nodded and got out of the car. He started his walk home cringing on the inside at the thought of Darry still being up. He hoped the older had just gone to bed without waiting for him. Reaching the house he noticed he had no such luck.

"Hey Dar, Dally." Soda said as he walked through the front door. He said Dally with an icy chill in his voice still angry with the older male.

"Soda, where the hell have you been? And do you know where Pony is?" Soda's face paled. Pony wasn't back yet; he was going to kill his younger brother.

"Pony's missing? Now what the hell did you do Darry?" Soda said effectively deterring the conversation away from him.

"I didn't do anything, Soda. I want to check on him and the bed was empty. I hate that you think this is my fault." Darry said sadly. Soda knew it was a low blow but he was desperate.

"I'm sorry Darry. I know it was an accident…" Just as he Soda said that Pony walked into the house.

"Damn you guys are still up? Shit I'm busted, oh well!" Pony said laughing as he made to walk past the boys.

"Where do you think you're going?" Darry asked.

"Well to my room and to bed." Pony bit back.

"Where did you go and why the hell are you only coming home now. I thought I told you to tell me where you were going at all times. Jesus Pony you could have been hurt or killed and I won't have known." Darry said raising his voice.

"Oh that's precious now you care. Go ahead Darry get mad but you did this. You didn't ask my opinion when it mattered now you're getting the lying and the sneakiness because you made it that way." Pony yelled back and walked up the steps. Darry sighed and sat back down. Dally wrapped his arm around the other man and whispered something to him.

"Darry this isn't your fault you just want to make sure we are safe. I get that he will have to accept it eventually." Soda said.

"Yea and what am I supposed to do till eventually?" Darry asked picking up his head. Soda seen tears in his eyes.

"I don't know Darry." Soda said and turned towards the stairs.

"You were with the other one tonight weren't you?" Dally asked.

"I really don't think that's any of your business, Dally." Soda said through clenched teeth.

"Boy, you know I can knock your ass out." Dally said standing up.

"Yea and I'll take my knowledge out with me. I don't care who you think you are Dally but you need a reality check if you think you're going to get any information out of me." Soda said and walked up the stairs. He heard from a distance Darry say 'babe let him alone, he's mad at you'. Hell yea Soda was mad at him but right now figuring out where Pony had been all night was a bigger concern.

"Please tell me you were with Randy all this time?" Soda asked walking through the door. Pony turned around and looked at his brother. Seeing the desperation in his eyes he nodded.

"Yea I was." Pony said finishing getting ready for bed.

"Well how was it?" Soda asked.

"It was good. I had fun. He's a really nice guy but very protective and very sexy." Pony said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you had fun." Pony nodded.

"So how was John?" Pony asked, he chuckled when he seen Soda's face.

"It was a wonderful night. I think I can trust him." Soda said getting over his shock.

"Well Night Soda." Pony said getting comfy in the bed.

"Night Pony." Soda replied. It didn't take long for both boys to pass out. What they didn't know is that Darry had listened to every word while standing right outside their door.

Sorry guys I know this took forever but I finally got another chapter up. Both of the other stories will hopefully be updated this weekend but forgive me if they are not. It's my birthday and I'm gonna celebrate! As always Read and Review!


	7. House of Horrors

Chapter 7

To say Darry was angry would have been a big miscalculation he was livid with both of his brothers. He knew he would have to do something about it. He sat up most of the night trying to figure out how to handle the situation. When morning came he showered and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Pony, your attitude cleaned up from last night?" Darry asked as he entered. Pony flipped him off and he shook his head. "If nothing else I still demand respect. Your grounded for 2 months, that means school, track, and homework are you best friends. Nothing else! You will not be able to leave the house at all and I'm changing the window upstairs so you can't get out it."

"Wow, Darry you think that will change my attitude or make it worse." Pony said, his body oozed sarcasm and Darry wanted to smack him. Soda walked into the room and noticed the tension immediately.

"Pony knock it off, please." Soda said wrapping his arms around his brother. Pony smiled at Soda and hugged him back.

"You are in the same boat Soda. I'm so pissed at you too. You are taking all this out on Dally when all he is doing is trying to help me look after my brothers. It is not my fault that you two are completely out of control as of late. I don't appreciate you talking to him like that and if you would remember that you are underage and could still be taken away from me. I don't want to lose either of you and because of that, Soda unless you are going somewhere besides work you have to have either me or Dally with you. Ill keep you two away from those boys whether you like it or not." Dally said effectively pissing both boys off quickly.

"Oh god Darry you think that is going to work. I work at a gas station! You can't keep me attached to your damn hip. If I make a mistake then it will come back on me not you! Get the hell over yourself, your not dad! You made fucking mistakes and almost got a girl pregnant and I never judged you or told you what to do and you were the same damn age as I am right now. You're a fucking hypocrite and you can't tell me what to do. You will be what rips this family apart if you don't watch you footing." Soda yelled back. Soda was hurt beyond anything he ever experienced. His older brother, his mentor, his best friend was being unreasonable. For the first time in his life he uttered the words that he knew would cut Darry deeply. "I hate you."

Darry's face fell but he kept his stance. "That won't work Soda, you'll get over it."

"And what so will I? Darry don't you remember what happened the last time. I ran away what the hell makes you think that I won't do it again. Only this time it won't be with Johnny and Dally it will be with Randy. You don't get it. We won't be so damn mad at you if you would listen to yourself and put yourself in our shoes. Your being unreasonable and overdramatic. Nothing has happened and you don't even know them!" Pony said turning around and heading for the door.

"Where are you going, Pony?" Darry yelled.

"School, where the hell do ya think. Honestly and you say I don't use my head." Pony said allowing the screen door to slam.

"Come on Soda I'll drop you off." Darry said sighing and grabbing his keys to the truck.

"Nah thanks I'd rather walk." Soda said. He reached the door and turned around, "I meant it Dar, for once in my life I meant it." Darry's world crashed around him as he heard the door shut. Tears sprung to his eyes and that's how Dally found him in the kitchen, tears streaming down his face.

"What happened?" Dally asked wrapping the man in his arms.

"He said he hated me." Darry whispered. Dally was confused. He settled his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Which one?" Dally asked.

"Soda" was all Darry said before he pulled out of Dally's arms and walked out the door.

*Switch to Soda*

Soda made it too work with minutes to spare. He walked into the back of the DX where Steve had left the door propped.

"Hey man how was your night?" Steve asked turning around his smile fell. "Soda, what happened?"

"I told Darry I hated him." Soda immediately started crying. Steve wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"He still blocking you guys from seeing John and Randy." His only response was a nod against his chest. He pulled his best friend close and shut his eyes. It must have been bad to break the promise. See Darry and Soda had made a promise when their parents died that they would never say those three words to each other no matter how bad things got. They would always stick together to take care of Pony no matter what.

"He is trying to tell me that I'm not allowed to leave the house besides work without him or Dally. I'm seventeen years old and I have to have an escort to go out. My poor brother is going to be basically getting bars on his damn windows. It's riduculus how over board Darry is being. I can understand him not wanting us to be around them but at least say it after you get to know them. Kinda like the Sheppard gang. He met them, knew them, and told Pony to stay away from them. I can understand that! But not this!" Soda said collapsing back into his best friend. Steve hugged him close; he noticed John's car pull into the parking lot and smiled.

"Hey look." Steve said pointing out the garage door. Soda took off and was in John's arms before he was steady on his feet. John feel back into the car holding a crying, upset Soda. Steve noticed Evan and Randy get out of the car from the passenger side.

"Hey Randal!" Evan said coming around the car.

"Hey Evan." Steve said smiling and pulling the boy close for a small hug. He left his arm slung around the smaller boy's shoulders. "Randy" Steve said nodding.

"Hey, you and I need to have a conversation." Randy said looking at Steve. Steve gulped but looked at Evan and smiled as he glared at Randy.

"Not a problem but you might want to know what's going on first." Randy nodded and turned to John and Soda who still was crying.

"Soda, sweetie what's wrong?" John asked. Soda looked at Steve and Steve nodded.

"Steve, please." Steve sighed.

"Of course, Soda. What ever you guys do please don't kill the messenger. Darry went a little over board this morning and told Pony he was grounded and was basically getting bars on his window so he couldn't sneak out and Soda wasn't allowed to go anywhere besides work without Dally or Darry with him." Steve explained. Randy was instantly pissed and was going to strangle this man. How could he do this to Pony. He was just so sweet and innocent.

"Why?" Randy said through clenched teeth.

"Darry doesn't trust you guys." Steve got out before John interrupted him.

"Randy…Why do you think? The rumors started." Randy sighed and shook his head.

"John we need to talk to Darry. Explain the situation." Soda's head shot up.

"No absolutely not. He doesn't deserve it." Soda said. John pulled him in close. "Besides if Dally's around he won't listen to reason. Dally will get into the middle of it and trust me they are always together."

"Alright, John can I use the car?" John nodded and turned to Steve "You hurt him I'll kill you". Steve nodded and clutched Evan tighter to him as Randy got in and drove away.

"Where is he going?" Evan asked out loud.

"Pony" Steve said and Evan nodded knowing it was best he stayed here.

*At the School*

"Pony what's got you in a mood?" Johnny asked as him and Eve walked up to the younger greaser.

"Darry." Pony was still seething about this morning. He had filled Johnny and Two-Bit in the minute he got to school who told Eve who told Mike and Alex. All were pissed and feared Randy's reaction.

"Ponyboy!" Everyone turned to see who called their friend. Mike and Alex who had joined the group shortly behind Johnny and Eve got out of the way as they say Randy coming through the court that sat right outside the school. It was a beautiful day and most of everyone was sitting outside during their free period and lunch.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" Pony said as Randy approached.

"John, Evan and I just stopped at the DX and seen your brother. He told us what happened." Randy said pulling Pony into his arms. Pony felt all of his angry just fall off of him.

"How is Soda?" Pony asked. He wasn't the slightest bit mad at his brother especially after what he had to go through.

"He's a wreck." Randy said. Pony laid his head on the muscular chest. "How are you?"

"Angry, very angry. Darry is overreacting to the situation." Pony felt the older man nod.

"Yea but Soda doesn't want us to talk to him." Pony nodded his agreement.

"No talking to him isn't going to work cause of Dal" Pony said and Two-Bit chuckled. Johnny snorted and shook his head.

"Funny your brother said the same thing. What are you two laughing at?" Randy said looking between the two.

"Not laughing just thinking of what Dally would do." Two-Bit said finally loosing it. "I could just see him now 'Darry you know their only lying, he beat me up without any cause." Johnny started laughing at Two-Bit's impression of Dally.

"Nah Two-Bit he would never admit that he lost to Randy." Johnny said in between gasps for air.

"Good point, by the way you guys aren't going to tell on me, are you?" Pony asked.

"Nah I'm avoiding your place for awhile though." Two-Bit said.

"Pony, you're my best friend I would never besides I'm seeing Eve." Johnny said motioning too their linked hands.

"I think it's kind of pitiful that he is trying to keep you too apart. I mean one good look at the two of you and you would know how much you two already love each other." Mike said finally speaking up.

"Yea I don't think I ever seen you this possessive over someone, Randy." Alex said.

"Randy we need to find a way for me and Soda to continue seeing you and John. This is going to get ugly I just know it." Pony said bringing Randy's attention back to him.

"I know but neither me nor John are going to give up on you two." Randy said as he leaned down and kissed Pony hard. Neither paid attention to anyone around them, in fact nobody out of the group seen the figure off in the distance spying on the group.


	8. Pushing New Limits

Chapter 8

Pony and Randy spent the entire period together with everyone before Johnny had mentioned just skipping and spending the day with the man. Everyone had looked at Johnny with surprise written all over their faces. Never was Johnny one to get Pony to skip school especially because of track and Pony being the good one out of the group.

"Nah it's better he stays here. It gives Darry less to work with." Two-Bit said chiming up. "I have to go find Kathy I'll talk to you guys later." Two-Bit walked away and Pony considered his reaction to skipping before finally speaking up.

"I know Two-Bit is right but if I don't stand up against Darry he will only think he can continue to push me around. On the other hand there is the problem of child services and the boy's home if I get into too much trouble." Pony said he knew deep down he should stay at the school but he really wanted to go with Randy.

"No, your staying. The boy was right Darry doesn't need more ammo then he already got. Just stay and don't worry about a thing, we will figure this out." Randy said reaching down to give Pony a kiss.

"I'll see ya soon?" Pony asked.

"Ya as soon as possible" The older boy said. Randy smiled and kissed Pony again before leaving. Randy had a lot on his mind. They had to come up with a way to solve this problem and soon as he did not want to lose Pony before he even got him. Alex had been right no matter how much he wanted to hit the boy when he said it, Pony was the first that he was this possessive about. Well besides Evan but that didn't count he never thought about Evan that way.

"Hey!" Randy's head snapped up.

"Who the hell are you?" Randy asked as a guy walked up too him. He was cautious he hadn't met the oldest Curtis but this guy looked nothing like Pony.

"I'm Tim Shephard your saving grace." The boy said. Randy sized the other up and before nodding looked around for anymore lackies. Randy had heard about the Shephard gang and knew they were not a worry with his background but it was better to be safe than sorry. "So you're the guy who took down Dallas Winston. I must shake your hand. I believe you actually took him down a peg."

"I take it your not a fan?" Randy asked.

"On the contrary he is a friend that I love to kick the shit out of when he pisses me off. He mentioned to me your little problem with the oldest Curtis." Randy cocked his head at the boy trying to figure out what he wanted.

"Ok, cut to the chase, what the hell do you want?" Randy asked growing bored of the game.

"Well I wanted to offer you my help." Tim said smiling.

"why would you do that?" Randy by now had figured something was up.

"Well see just cause I'm a friend my services can be bought for a better case, seeing as you need help getting to the youngest Curtis I figured I would lend a hand." Tim's smile turned to an evil smirk.

"Yea, no I don't as you can see I can get to Pony just fine." Randy said as he walked past the other greaser and too the car.

"Yes but to keep from a ban being put on you from coming anywhere near the school I require a price." Tim said fishing for money.

"What do you mean?" Randy said spinning around.

"Well I seen you with Pony and all I would have to do is mention in passing that I seen some guy at the school with Pony and I'm assuming Darry will then call the school and have them told some bull shit story on how your not allowed near there. Then again I could always keep my mouth shut but privacy in this town comes with a price." Randy laughed at Tim before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"You think threatening me is a wise decision. I went toe to toe with your friend and kicked his ass what do you think I could do to you." Randy was all but growling by the end of the sentence. Tim smiled.

"That attitude will get you nowhere." Randy barely held on to his temper long enough to throw the boy away from him and climb into the car. He seen the school official walking towards them and figured it out. He left without another word.

**Back at the DX**

"John what are we gonna do?" Soda asked. "I'm really scared that I won't be able to see you anymore."

"That won't happen neither me or Randy is gonna let that happen. Besides Eve is dating that young friend of your brothers and Evan has a certain interest in Steve. I'm sure everything will work out." John finished just as Randy pulled in with the car.

"Hey how is Pony?" Soda called to the other man.

"He's angry but he is alright. Do you know Tim Shephard?" Randy aksed. Soda cocked his head to the side and nodded.

"Yea why?" Randy sighed he knew John would be pissed cause he lost his temper.

"He must have seen me and Pony cause he came up to me at the school and offered to help us see each other for a price." Randy said.

"Stay away from him. He is Dally's best friend well at least as close as you can get to Dally." Soda said shaking his head.

"Yea I gathered that. I think it was a set up cause he pissed me off and I grabbed a hold of him and the minute I did a school official was on their way over to us. I left before anything could happen." John sighed.

"Always have to make things more complicated don't cha." Randy chuckled and gave a smile to his best friend. Steve and Evan came into view.

"Where the hell have you been?" Randy said to Evan.

"Steve was showing me the cars." Evan said oblivious to the tone Randy had.

"He was what? I thought I told you to…" Evan cut Randy off before he had a chance to ream Steve out for nothing by pointing to a truck that had just pulled in.

"Enough Randy, isn't that the guy you beat up?" Soda turned and paled immediately starting to shake. John pulled the other boy closer to his body trying to calm him down. There was no use in trying to hide they were caught.

"Get away from my brother." Darry said getting out of the truck.

"Darry what are you doing here?" Soda asked from John's side.

"I got relieved from work for the day not enough to do. I can see that the talk we had this morning went in one side and out the other. I told you I didn't want you near these guys." Darry said clearly annoyed. Dally joined his boyfriend at his side noticing Steve and Evan behind Randy.

"Oh don't tell me you too Steve? I thought you would be a better role model for him not go and do the same shit." Dally said looking between Evan and Steve.

"You had better shut your mouth before I do it for you, again." Randy growled out. John knew by the look on both men's faces that he had better step in before it became an all out brawl and Steve and Kelly had to bail their asses out.

"Everyone calm down. Randy back off. Look I don't know you guys and you don't know us. What your hearing about us comes up everytime we move. We are no different than your gang we just move around a lot more because it's hard to find work." John said turning to Darry.

"Why don't you just leave my brother alone then and move on to a new town." Darry demanded. "I don't care who you guys are or where you came from all I know is that I don't want you around my brothers."

"Darry, enough! This isn't fair. I don't want him to leave. Please listen to me I'm your brother ya know the one that you were supposed to rely on when things got tough. Why all of a sudden are you treating me like I'm twelve. I'm not, I can handle my own." Soda asked. He was tired of the fighting, he was resenting Darry in a big way and was close to just going off on his own but feared for Pony.

"Soda I'm only trying to do what's best for you and Pony and your not letting me. Neither of you are. At every moment your either threating me or judging the decisions I do make. Me and Dally talked about it and we both decided these guys are only going to lead to trouble." Darry said trying to make his brother understand. He knew that he had said something wrong at how instantly his brother went from hurt to angry.

"Darry I understand that you want to keep us safe but his pride is hurt and I will not let you make rash decisions because he can't own up to having his ass kicked." Soda said through clenched teeth.

"Why you little bastard." Dally said making a move too grab Soda. Both Randy and John went into defensive mode and John pulled Soda behind his back.

"Don't you dare." John said. "I have been all but nice about the situation that you are his older brother's boyfriend and Randy was out of line for kicking your ass but you lay one hand on him and I'll wipe the world clean of your no good ass." John was livid. He couldn't believe that Soda's brother won't even block his own boyfriend from trying to beat him up.

"Hey calm down Dallas that's my brother you just went after so cool it." John was a little relieved. "Soda be at the house directly after work, you know the new rule." Darry said walking away and getting in the truck. Dally had followed him but knew better than to say anything as the other man was pissed at him. Darry knew he had a lot to think about when it came to the situation. Maybe Soda was right but he certainly won't let Pony go on this, but maybe Soda was old enough. That and he knew if he pushed much harder than he might just lose both.


	9. Plans

Chapter 9

Soda had a wonderful day after his brother and Dally had left. John and the guys stuck around for a while but he knew he would have to go home to the hell that was his home. Time had flown of course and now it was time for him and Steve to close up for the day. Both men worked slowly, Steve had already said that he was going to avoid the house so he would walk Soda home and leave not wanting to be around Dally or Darry. So they worked together to close up the shop and started the walk back to the Curtis house.

"Hey Darry I'm home." Soda said as he walked through the door. He seen Dally sitting on the couch watching tv and heard Pony in their bedroom.

"Hey Soda, can I talk to you for a minute?" Soda sighed figuring another fight was lying in wait. He didn't want to fight with his brother anymore he just wanted to move out. He was tired of this and if it meant he had to break up the family then he was going to do that. As he walked through the living room Dally glared at him which gained him an equally menacing look back.

"What do you want Darry?" Soda asked walking into the kitchen. He noticed Darry cooking dinner and that it smelled delicious but not wanting to allow Darry to think everything was forgiven he hid his smile.

"Well I was thinking about some of the things you said today and your right. I am being way too harsh on you. Look I just want to look out for both my brothers and you two make that very hard sometimes. I also tend to forget that just because you're my younger brother that does not mean you're a kid anymore. So anyways what I'm trying to say is if you want to see that Cena boy you can." Darry said not taking his eyes off the dinner in front of him.

"Well I guess thank you…" Soda said but before he could finish Darry cut him off.

"With that being said there are some stipulations…" Soda's eyebrow raised and he crossed his arms knowing full well the attitude that was currently rolling off him. "Don't give me that look. 1. I want you in this house no later than 2am when you two go out 2. Don't let me catch you doing anything stupid 3. Help me enforce the rules on Pony." Soda was astonished. The first two rules he could handle but Darry wanted him to turn on his own brother.

"Only if you lighten the rules on Pony will I agree to the last term…" Soda started and when Darry went to interrupt Soda held his hand up, "No, Darry listen. That boy is going to see him whether you like it or not. There is no stopping that now either you can control it or you can let it get out of control and allow for what happened a year ago to happen again. I don't think keeping him all locked up in this house is something that is going to pan out well and we both know he is only gonna hate ya for it. On top of that I won't turn on him and betray his trust just to get myself out of this." Soda's tone had become more harsh as he ranted.

"Soda take it or leave it but there is no negotiating." Darry said as he continued to stir the sauce on the stove.

"Soda take the deal. I can handle our dear older brother on my own." Pony said leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, and clearly pissed. "That's a low blow Darry making him choose between us, even for you."

"I'm not making him choose, Pony. I am trying to get you to understand that just because you want something doesn't mean you can have it. I won't let you destroy your life being with that man. He is too old and too dangerous for you to be seeing." Pony laughed at his older brother.

"Is that what you think or is that what your master thinks?" Pony asked pointing over his shoulder towards the living room.

"It's what I think, smartass. I don't like the fact that you two are suddenly attacking him for everything." Darry said turning the burner off and looking at his brothers.

"Really Dar, he hasn't changed you at all? Do you really believe that?" Soda asked.

"Yes Soda, I can still think for myself and I see danger when it comes too Randy Orton." Darry said as he set the table never once asking for help and never once did either of the brother's move to help him.

"Don't set a place for me. I'm not hungry." Pony said shaking his head and walking back up the steps to his room.

"PONY get back down here. You have to eat!" Darry yelled up the stairs.

"No I don't and do me a favor superman, go fuck yourself!" Pony yelled back as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"That boy is going to be the death of me. Please go get him and get him to eat." Darry told Soda. Soda shook his head and headed out the back door. "Where do you think your going?"

"I'm going to find Steve, then I'm going to find John and Evan. If you have a problem with that I will grab some shit and take it with me, but I will not force feed my brother and I won't be your mule to get him to listen to you." Darry was shocked at the ultimatium that Soda had just given him. It had sounded like he was threatening to move out if he forced him to help with Pony. This was really bad and Soda must really care about this boy if he was willing to give up his family for him either that or he really didn't think that they were that dangerous. With everything that he had heard he knew they were, he would have to just get Soda to see that it wasn't right to but their baby brother through that.

Soda headed to Steve's dad's and knocked on the door. Steve opened the door grabbing his coat and sneaking out the door before the bottle could bust on him. He heard the inevatible crash of glass breaking just as the door closed and the yelling of 'and don't come back here you piece of shit boy'. He shook his head and him and Soda started walking down the street.

"What was that about?" Steve shrugged.

"Norm, so whatcha doing down here and where is your guardian's?" Steve asked kicking a rock in front of him.

"Darry offered me a deal, that if I stay out of trouble, be in by 2, and help him enforce the rules on Pony I could see John." Steve stopped and looked at him.

"Did you take it?" Steve asked.

"Nah, can't do that to Pony so we both fought with him again and it ended with Pony telling him to go fuck himself and me telling him that if he didn't like me seeing John without that stipulation that I would move out." Soda's shoulders hunched a little more and Steve shook his head.

"I would have said ok." Soda chuckled and shook his head at Steve.

"You just don't like my kid brother." Steve shrugged and they turned another street corner. Both knew where they were heading without having to talk about it. They Austin house wasn't too far from the Curtis's at about four blocks away but they got very close to soc territory which always but the boys on edge. He walked up the stairs to the Austin house and knocked.

"Hello, Can I help you?" Kelly asked opening the door. Soda smiled at her he from the hospital that this was Kelly.

"Hi, is John here?" Kelly nodded and held the door open for him.

"You must be Soda, John told me all about you." At Soda's scared look she held up her hands "All good don't worry." She laughed and yelled for John.

"Yea, Kelz?" John yelled back from the second story of the house.

"Someone's here for you!" John came running down the stairs stopping when he seen Soda.

"Hey," John jumped the rest of the steps and quickly wrapped his arms around Soda. "Is everything alright?"

"Not exactly, can we talk?" John nodded and grabbed his hand and headed up the steps.

"John behave yourself in my house." Soda noticed a big burly man coming through the doorway and recognized him.

"Yes of course Steve oh and by the way this is Soda." John said smiling deviously before pulling Soda the rest of the way up the stairs. "Alright everyone out!" John yelled entering what Soda assumed was his room.

"Aw come on John it's my room too." Randy said piping up but shut up when he seen Soda. "Is everything alright?"

"Yea you can stay you might want to hear this." Randy nodded and John kicked everyone else out of the room.

"Alright what happened?" John asked as he shut his and Randy's door.

"Well Darry offered me a deal today when I got home from work. He said that if I stayed out of trouble, was in before 2, and I helped keep Pony away from Randy then I could date you without a problem. I told him no and both me and Pony jumped him again about treating us like shit. Pony told him to go fuck himself and I told him that either he let me date you or I was moving out." Soda said. As he retold the story John had pulled him over to the bed and into his arms. Randy slowly breathed both of the other men could tell that he was visibly trying not to freak the hell out.

"Oh wow, why didn't you take the deal?" Randy asked knowing how much easier everything would be between him and John.

"Because I can't do that to Pony." Soda said amazed that Randy would even ask.

"You have to take the deal." Both men stopped and looked at Randy in awe.

"What the hell Randy I thought you liked him!" John said amazed at his best friend's audacity.

"No really you have too, think about it if Darry trusts you enough to watch Pony on your own and you get to see John." Randy said with a stupid smile. Both Soda and John caught on at that moment and laughed.

****Later that Night****

"Hey Darry look I'm sorry about earlier." Soda said as he walked in to see Darry and Dally sitting on the couch together. "I thought about and your right Pony is too young to be with Randy." Darry looked at him and shook his head.

"Nah deals off the table if you wanted it you would have taken it before you talked to John." Dally said wrapping his arm around Darry's shoulder.

"I really wasn't thinking it was a really intense moment I was still mad about what had happened earlier and really Dally are we gonna go through this again. It's not really your place to be involved if Darry wants to not let me use it then he needs to tell me. On top of that Randy said something in front of me today that makes me think he is not the best person for Pony." Soda explained to Darry and Dally.

"What did he say?" Darry asked.

"He just implied Pony wasn't the only one he was messing around with." Soda stood his ground. He knew Pony was listening but he would explain it later.

"Ok well as long as your behind me on this but I don't think we should tell him tonight. We will tell him tomorrow and you will tell him everything. Maybe then he will understand why we can't let him be in this. Soda nodded and made for the stairs.

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. I got work in the morning so I'm going to bed." Both boys just nodded too busy smiling at each other. Soda's stomach turned at the two of them. He couldn't believe how dumb they both were. He noticed Dally's hands shaking but shook his head not wanting to know what was going on.

"Pony?" Soda said as he slipped into the dark room. "Pony, I know you heard me."

"Is it true?" Pony asked crying. He couldn't believe that Randy would do this to him and was absolutely pissed but more heartbroken then anything.

"No" Soda whispered. He climbed into bed and pulled Pony into his arms so he could whisper in his ear. "It's a little plan me, john and randy came up with to make all of our lives easier. See if me and John are able to see each other and Darry trusts me enough to keep an eye on you then you and Randy can see each other too. But you have to come up with some really good acting skills or else this isn't going to work. You're going to have to get pissed and angry and sad, and if anyone sees you two together immediately start acting like your fighting with him." Pony just nodded and hugged his brother. There would be peace in the house again. In truth both boys hated fighting with Darry.

Thanks for being so patient guys! I'm on break for a few days so I should be able to bust out a few chapters for all of my stories. It's been ridiculous how busy finals season gets me. As always Read and Review.


	10. Hell Breaks Loose

The boy's plan had been working wonderfully. John and Soda were openly dating and Randy and Pony were "fighting" like cats and dogs every time they were seen together. On this day a few weeks later John and Soda were sitting at the Curtis house with Pony, Johnny, Eve, Steve, Evan and Two-Bit when Dally came into the house.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Dally said as he walked in.

"Nothing, Dally. Why?" Two-Bit spoke up.

"Why the hell is everyone here?" Dally asked. Soda watched as Dally twitched when looking over the people there.

"I don't know Dal; it's just where we all ended up. Is it a problem?" Soda asked. Dally shook his head and went up the steps. Everybody went back to talking and goofing around writing Dally's attitude off as him having a bad day. Darry was due home in an hour and everyone would clear out before he got home because lately his and Dally had been getting into row after row.

"I'll see ya guys later." Dally said coming down the stairs and heading for the door.

"Where ya going Dal?" Soda asked. Dally shrugged his shoulders and left letting the door slam. Soda rolled his eyes at his brother's boyfriend. He was extremely moody lately and he wanted to just pop him in the mouth.

"What the hell was that about?" John asked Soda.

"I have no idea. So what are we doing tonight?" Soda said turning off the subject quickly. He didn't want to think about his home problems anymore he would rather focus on his boyfriend. Currently he was sitting on his lap with his legs across Steve who sat next to Evan on the couch. Two-Bit was sitting in Darry's chair and Eve and Johnny were sitting on the floor comfortably snuggled up into each other with Pony absorbed into the television.

"I don't know, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner? Steve and Kelly would like us all at home for a change." John said to the man sitting on his lap.

"Mmmm…won't that include just you guys?" Soda asked worried he would be intruding on the bunch.

"No, Kelly invited you. She knew that if I was going to be there that you would be with me." John said with a smile. Soda's gaze went towards Pony and John sighed. He knew what his boyfriend was thinking but it would be entirely too sticky to try and get him out for the dinner. He would have to miss this one in favor of another. "No Soda, it's too sticky."

"What's too sticky?" Johnny asked from next to Eve.

"Nothing" Soda sighed out. "Sorry Pone, I'll make it up to you." The boy nodded knowing what he was thinking. He knew that he won't be able to go but it still hurt. There was a knock at the back door and John coughed randomly. Pony laughed at John and jumped up running to the back door.

"Hey baby!" Pony said as he threw the door open. "What are you doing here, it's…" Pony didn't get to finish his statement before lips were covering his. He laughed into the kiss and returned it quickly.

"I'm here to get the ya-who's that are here for dinner." Randy said pulling back.

"I missed you." Pony said allowing himself to be wrapped into the arms of the larger man. All of a sudden Pony pulled back quickly and slammed the door in Randy's face, the look on his face immediately changing.

"Guys' the asshole is outside waiting for you." Pony said with a grimace. Darry who had just walked in the door frowned at his littlest brother.

"Are you ok?" Pony only nodded before walking up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Ok Darry, I'm going over to their place for dinner. I'll see ya later!" Soda called as he walked out the door with the other guys (and girls).

"Be home by 2 Soda, you know our deal." Darry said making his way up the stairs. Darry looked in on Pony and seen the tears in his youngest brother's eyes.

"Hey Pony, how ya doing?" He said sitting down next to his brother. Pony just shrugged his shoulders, in all reality he was upset that he couldn't go with the other guys to the house to eat so the tears came easy for him.

"Look Pony, I hate that Randy hurt you like this. It shouldn't happen like that. Maybe sometime soon you can find someone more your age. Then you will be happier then you ever were when you spent time with Randy." Pony just shrugged again.

"I guess it just hurts that he would treat me like some whore." Pony said making something up quickly. Darry nodded and hugged him close just as the door downstairs slammed.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but I have to go deal with my dumbass boyfriend. Cheer up!" Darry said making his way downstairs. A few minutes later all Pony could hear were muffled yelling and the slamming of the door again.

*At John and Randy's*

"Hey all!" John called out as he came through the door. Randy had been moody since they had left the Curtis house. He did not want to leave his boyfriend behind but there was no way that he could stop the situation. They had to keep their cover up for the sake of sanity to all boys involved.

"Shut up John!" Steve hollered back. Steve and John had always been close, well after that time that they beat the shit out of each other because Steve kissed another girl while dating Kelly. John may not be a hot head but when it came to family he was extremely protective and Steve had deserved it. Steve gave him a lot of respect after that and with time John forgave him for his slip up.

"Bit me Steve!" John said walking into the kitchen. Kelly who at that moment walked past both slapped them both upside the head. Both boys turned and looked at her but didn't say anything because of the look on her face.

"Stop yelling" She said off-handily. "Dinner is almost done, boys. As soon as Steve gets his ass in gear and takes care of that chicken." Soda smiled at the thought of food. He was hungry and chicken wasn't something he got a lot of at home.

"Alright we will be upstairs." John said grabbing Soda's hand. John rolled his eyes as Steve yelled "with the door open".

"What's wrong Randy?" Mike asked his brother.

"Nothing, Miz" Mike just shook his head.

"Did you see him today?" Mike asked knowing full well what the problem was now.

"Yeah, for a few seconds, I hate this. I would love for all of you guys to meet him and get to know him." Randy whispered back to his brother. Steve knew nothing of what was going on and it was better that way. He would skin Randy alive for even thinking of someone that young let along getting between a family. "It's just not fair."

"I know Randy, it will get better." Mike said softly. Mike would come off his ego driven attitude when Randy was around. It was a mask to him and he knew that when his brother was around he didn't have to keep the act up. Steve came inside from cooking the chicken on the grill and gave the brother's a weird look.

"What are you two whispering about?" Steve had always been cautious of Randy keeping things from him. He knew what his younger cousin was like and for a once he wanted to settle down and just take things slow for a while.

"Nothin Steve, don't worry I'm not in trouble." Randy said getting up and heading up the stairs without a glance back. Randy entered his and John the other two occupants in the middle of a hard core make out session. He slammed the door and the jumped apart, and John threw a book at him when he realized who it was.

"What the hell is your problem, man?" John said clearly agitated at the rude surprise.

"Steve" Was all Randy grit out before jumping on the bed and putting his head in his pillow. "If anyone asks I'm not hungry."

"Randy, we are not doing this for our own self-interests were doing it for Kelz can't you just pretend to be happy for like an hour." John said knowing what pushing the other one to do anything he didn't want too.

"No, I'm tired and I don't want to deal with it all." John sighed and realizing they weren't going to get any privacy back grabbed Soda's hand and left the room. Downstairs, they entered the kitchen to a confused Steve and an irate Kelly.

"John, what the hell is his problem now?" Kelly demanded.

"It's personal Kelz, don't worry about him. He will get it all worked out. You know he gets pissy when he is in turmoil." John said sitting down. Soda sat down next to him at the table still holding John's hand.

"So Sodapop, is it?" Steve asked. Soda nodded hoping that he would be able to blend into the background at this dinner. Apparently he was not going to have that luck seeing as this was really the first time he was actually spending time with John's sister and her boyfriend Steve.

"You can call me Soda." Soda offered to the burly man.

"Well Soda, your connected to that fellow that my moody cousin beat up aren't you?" Steve asked. John rolled his eyes at Steve's questioning but allowed it nonetheless.

"Yea he is my brother's boyfriend. He is extremely hot tempered." Soda said looking sheepishly at John.

"Yeah I could tell. Do you have any other brothers?" Steve asked. Kelly shook her head at her boyfriend's antics.

"Yea I have another named Ponyboy, or Pony for short. Our mom's was an interesting character. Darry is the only one with a normal name." Soda added on with the look on Steve's face.

"Wow, so I can tell. So are you still in school?" Steve asked.

"Jesus Steve lighten up easy on the poor boy he's gonna think you don't like him or something." Kelly said as she started laying the food down on the table.

"Nah it's alright ma'am. No I dropped out last year. I had to help my brother with the bills since our parents died. He didn't want the help but I did it anyways cause I knew we were tight on money. I couldn't not help; Pony is a big responsibility for the both of us." Soda said to Steve.

"Oh wow, sorry. On the plus side John finally found someone to teach him manners." Steve said laughing as John threw a roll at him.

"Come on boy's no wasting food. BOYS DINNER'S READY!" Kelly yelled up the stairs. Pretty soon a hoard of feet could be heard coming down the stairs. Soda giggled when he heard Kelly mumble under breath something along the lines of 'swear I didn't feed them'. The last one to enter the room was Eve who chose to stay behind in favor of not getting knocked down the steps by Evan, Mike or Alex.

"Where is Randy?" Kelly asked as everyone started to sit down. John just shook his head and both adults sighed. Steve was confused as to what to do with him anymore. He had been close with Randy all his life but had never seen him like this.

"Whatever, let's just eat Kelly." She nodded at Steve and everyone dug in to the food. Soon conversation started flowing around the table as if Soda wasn't an outsider jumping into a new gang. Everything went great until Evan asked how the home situation was going, not loud enough for everyone to hear but Steve had caught wind of it.

"What's wrong with your home situation?" Steve asked. All talking at the table ceased in a second most held their breath to see how Soda and John would react.

"It's better now. My brother and Dally, well mostly Dally, were not thrilled when they found out that me and Pony were hanging out with you guys. They banned me for a while but eventually Darry gave in. Things have been fine since." Soda hoped that the conversation would be let go after that what he didn't realize was Steve was smarter than the average joe and had caught on to his exception of Pony.

"Why were you not allowed around us? And what about Pony?" Steve was clearly irate with the news.

"Steve the rumors started flying." John said in a dejected tone. Steve nodded his head in understanding. There was bound to be rumors they were new they would have to deal with that.

"And Pony?" Steve asked. Soda sighed it wasn't his place to tell.

"He's not allowed around me." Steve turned to the door way where Randy was currently standing.

"And why the hell not?" Steve asked clearly upset.

"Well for fighting and because we like each other and before ya ask he is 15. Darry doesn't want my bad attitude to corrupt his youngest brother. More like Dally doesn't want me around in general." Randy spit out.

"He's young Randy, is that what has you all up in a twist." Randy frowned at his cousin's words but nodded his head.

"Oh I get it. You fell for the boy." Again all Randy could do was nod and look out the window. Eve stood from the table and walked over to Randy to hug him, followed closely by Evan. "That bad guys?" Everyone just kind of nodded and Steve sighed.

"Well that's not fair to both of you. Have you seen him?" Randy nodded and looked to John.

"We came up with this idea. Darry made a deal with Soda that if he followed three rules we were allowed to see each other. One of those rules was he had to help keep Pony away from Randy so after a huge fight he came over here and discussed it. We found a way around Darry's rules. If Soda was allowed to keep an eye on Pony then he could see Randy without anyone knowing it the problem is that Dally don't work. So whenever someone almost catches them together they start screaming at each other to make it look like Pony hates him. We told Darry that Randy only used him and a ton of other shit so it makes it look good." John said explaining to both Kelly and Steve. Kelly looked like she was about to cry so she got up and went to her brother's best friend and hugged him not letting him go. Randy smiled at her and wrapped her in his arms. He knew that Kelly was an amazing person to put up with two Orton's and an Austin. He never would push the girl away from him especially after all she had done for him.

"It's worked for a while but I'm tired of it. I don't like having to hide all of my relationship and I want him away from Dally." Soda popped up at that.

"Why Dally?" Randy looked from John to Soda and John sighed.

"Babe, I didn't want to have to tell you this but the more I hang out at the house the more I think that Dally is doing drugs." John said to Soda.

"Why do you think that?" Soda asked his mouth hanging open. He knew that Dally had been acting weird but that was Dal for ya.

"Well he is shaken a lot, disappearing a lot, getting agitated easily…all of which are symptoms of withdrawal." John said to Soda.

"How do you know that?" Soda asked in a disbelieving tone. John knew he would have to tell Soda but right now seemed so soon.

"Because I was addicted to them." Kelly left Randy's arms to stand behind John incase Soda reacted badly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just can't believe that Dally would get himself messed up in that but you would know more than me. We can talk about another time if you're not ready." John smiled at him and nodded knowing full well that it was a private conversation but he placed his hand on Kelly's and smiled at her too.

"Well I had better get you back to the house; we can talk about it another time." Soda nodded he had an early day at work tomorrow and was looking forward to some sleep. They said their goodbyes and Randy followed them out. Neither mentioned it knowing full well that he wanted to catch a glimpse of his younger lover.

No body knew the trouble that had happened after they left back at the Curtis house.

**************************************************  
>Alright as always guys read and review!<p> 


	11. Pony Watch Out!

Chapter 11

After the door had slammed a second time Pony heard it again and assumed that Darry had gone out to find Dally. It was two hours later when he heard the door shut softly. He figured it was one of his brothers and got up to see which one was out there. When he made it down the steps he figured out how wrong he had been.

"Dally, where is Darry?" Pony asked as he reached the bottom of the steps.

"I don't know do I look like his fuckin keeper. I left earlier when he won't quit his constant bitchin." Dally said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a beer.

"Don't talk like that about him Dally, he cares about you and you been acting funny." Pony said clearly annoyed with the older greaser's actions as of late.

"What you say boy?" Dally said putting his beer down. Before Pony even had a chance to know what happened Dally had sent him flying across the room. Pony whimpered when he hit the wall.

"What the hell Dally?" Pony said as he stood up but Dally desended again. Dally's fist hit him once which sent him back into the wall. He started to slide down the wall when the other fist connected with him knocking him off balance and he fell to the floor in a heap. Just as Dally was going to get another round of hits in Darry came flying through the door grabbing a hold of Dally and tossing him away from his brother. Soda, Randy, and John had seen him go flying into the house and ran down the street and into the house to see the two men evenly matched and Pony looked around desperately for Pony. When he seen him he motioned to Randy for him to see Pony.

"Get Pony and get the hell out of here, NOW!" Darry screamed at them and Randy followed his orders. He gently picked the younger man up and cradled him to his chest, Pony whom had noticed he was picking him up wrapped his arms around his neck and clung to him.

"We have to stop them or he will hurt Darry." John grabbed Soda and shook his head.

"No I will help him but you stay outside with your brother, Randy I'm gonna need your help." Soda made to object but John shook his head again, "NO Soda, he is dangerous especially in a drug induced rage. Please just stay out here with Pony!" John pleaded with him. Soda nodded and Randy handed Pony over to Soda and followed his bother into the house.

"Ready?" John asked.

"Yep!" Randy replied as the both grabbed a hold of Dally and put him to the ground quickly as he had over powered Darry and was beating him senseless. Randy hit him with two well-placed left hooks before the boy was knocked unconscious.

"Hey Darry are you ok?" John asked helping the man up.

"Yea where's Pony?" Darry asked quickly.

"He's outside with Soda." Randy replied. "Darry, there is something you should know. I never stopped seeing Pony." Darry looked up at the other man and nodded.

"Yeah I know. I caught you guys about a week ago, I was so mad I was ready to kill but when I saw how happy he was with you I couldn't break it up so I just let it go." Darry said smiling at Randy. He looked at Dally and frowned as he was coming around. Randy then bent down and punched him again, Darry went to stand and ask him why he would do that but John stopped him.

"Hey trust us we know how to deal with this." John said.

"Deal with what?" He asked John.

"I don't know how else to tell you this but Dally has been acting really weird right?" at Darry's nod John continued, "Well I have my suspicion that Dally is on drugs. It would explain a lot of things and before you ask how I know I was on them. When I would lose it like this Randy would knock me out, him and Steve normally had to take me to a hospital, but sometimes I would just wake up fine." Darry's mouth was slack, he couldn't believe the man standing in front of him had been a druggie.

"Does Soda know?" Darry asked as the door slammed shut.

"Yea I know he told me today. Will ya give me a hand Randy?" Randy took Pony from Soda and Soda wrapped his arms around John. Randy sat down on the couch with Pony wrapped up into his chest. "It doesn't matter Darry it is his past we are each other's future so the only thing that matters is now."

Darry nodded at the two and walked over to Dally who was waking up again. "How ya doing babe?"

"I feel like I got the shit kicked out of me again." Dally said glaring at Randy.

"Actually that was me. You were attacking my kid brother." Dally looked at him shocked.

"I won't…" Dally started as the memories flooded back to him. He broke down and sat back down. His tears were clear to everyone in the room. "I'm so sorry Darry I don't know what happened. I just lost it I couldn't see anything."

"It's called drug induced rage." John said to Dally. Dally's head snapped up in the direction of John.

"How did you…" Dally trailed off. He was ashamed that he had gotten hooked and didn't want to admit it.

"Because I used to be addicted." John said wrapping Soda closer. "I know the signs." Dally shook his head and Darry pulled him off the floor and sat him in his chair.

"Darry I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, I don't know how it happened." Seeing the look in Darry's face Dally stood. There was no forgiving him for attacking his brother they were thick as thieves and he couldn't stand in between that. He had messed up and he wasn't going to stick around and watch his whole world crash around him. He made it to the door and looked back at Darry who was trying to stop him but he just shook him off and walked out of the Curtis house. He couldn't look back but Darry was shouting at him he just threw his hood up and kept walking.

"Darry stop, he won't come back until he's ready. He needs this time to figure things out or get high and realize how much he's lost. He will hit rock bottom and when he does he will need you." John said. Pony got up carefully and made his way over to his brother wrapping his arms around his waist and holding tight. Soda added to the hug and allowed his brother to break down.

"Are you okay Pony?" Darry whispered into his hair.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine Dar, just a little sore." Darry pulled him tighter to him.

"I'm so sorry guys, I'm supposed to keep you safe and instead I allowed my boyfriend to control my thoughts and actions. I'm so sorry can you guys forgive me." Darry asked. Both boys looked up at him and nodded smiling before going back in for a bigger hug. "So you and Randy never broke up, am I right?" Darry mock glared at Randy and Pony before the youngest Curtis shrugged his shoulders.

"Miswell tell him, not like I'm not already bruised." Pony said. Soda shook his head and backed off so that Darry could talk to Pony alone.

"I would never hurt you for standing up to me. Not about this. I was wrong about him and the rest of these guys. I'm sorry I shouldn't have listened to Dally all the time. I swore I won't after the last time and I did it again." Both boys moved to hug their older brother. All three shared a moment why John and Randy felt slightly awkward for watching.

"Randy, I want to apologize." Darry said sticking out his hand. Randy shook it and smiled. "I'm gonna call Steve real quick if you don't mind Darry. I need to tell him we will be late getting home." Darry nodded at the man before Randy walked over to the phone and called his cousin.

"Steve, hey stuff happened and were gonna be late. I don't know just wanted to tell ya. No, I'm good their gonna let me be with Pony." Randy said as Pony wrapped his arms around his waist, "Yea, We'll be careful." He hung up the phone and gently leaned down and kissed Pony's head.

"We should ice both of you guys," John said trying to break them up.

"Yea I won't want my baby to be bruised someone might think I'm abusive." Randy said with a chuckle as Pony wacked him on the shoulder.

"You are a brute." Pony bit back at the older man.

"What did you say?" Randy said trying to grab a hold of him but Pony slipped into the kitchen quickly with a smile on his face. After both boys iced their faces John and Randy made to leave the house and head home.

"Do you have to leave?" Soda asked in a whisper to John. The other boy only nodded before the light in Soda's eyes dimmed. "What happens if he comes back?"

"Hey, don't worry he won't. You will be fine. Besides between you and Darry I know you guys can handle the situation." John said cupping Soda's face in his hands.

"You two can stay if you want. I know everyone is pretty shaken tonight and both them aren't going to get much sleep. Plus if Dally does decide to come back it will be five instead of two against him." Darry smiled as both his brothers lit up at the news.

"All I have to say is that there will be no shit going down in my house. Hands must be kept to themselves, do you understand?" He looked at both John and Randy and they both nodded before Pony and Soda jumped into their arms. "Soda take your old room for the night, ok?"

"Yea, Darry. Are you sure about this?" Darry just nodded and walked away. As Randy and Pony made it to the bedroom, Darry stopped them.

"Randy, I may have apologized but I'm gonna say this once. If you hurt him I will kill you. I don't need his heart broken. With that being said I don't want you two doing anything until he is at least sixteen. He is the baby and I will break you in two if I find out you went against me." Darry said in a threatening voice before retreating back to his room.

"Wow really?" Pony mumbled before pulling his boyfriend into his room.

"Pony, he's right. You are very young and I will not do anything you don't want to. So when your ready you come to me. You can lead everything in this relationship." Randy said as Pony closed the door.

"Your too amazing sometimes Randy Orton." Pony said wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Mmm…I know." Randy said with a wicked smile.

"And then you ruin it." Pony chuckled and shook his head before removing his shirt carefully and then his trousers. He crawled into the bed looking at Randy who was just staring at him. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yea," Randy said waking up from his daydream of lust. He pulled his shirt off and then his own pants before climbing in behind Pony. He didn't miss the lustful gaze that Pony held and laid his lips onto Pony's.

"Love, we have to stop. I'll never be able to stop if we don't." Randy said pulling back from the heated kiss.

"You said I could choose when, well I want too now." Pony said hustily before pulling his boyfriend back in for another kiss.

"No, well yes, but not tonight. Everyone is here." Randy said. He knew this kid was making him soft but at the moment there was no one around to see it so it was okay. Pony pouted for a few moments before Randy was able to get him to snuggle in for the night.

"Randy, please don't freak out, but I love you." Pony mumbled.

"I won't freak out, I love you too Ponyboy. Just don't tell anyone." Pony chuckled and gently smacked the man. He didn't realize when he started talking to Randy that he was this well sculpted under his shirt. He was taking advantage of having the man out of a shirt and was currently tracing his abs with his fingers. Randy chuckled and wrapped his arms around Pony and they fell asleep together.

***********In the other room******************

John and Soda disappeared into the room that was Soda's before the accident. He had hardly been in that room since the accident. Most of his stuff had ended up in his and Pony's room and eventually there was no need to even walk in there. Soda looked around before pulling his shirt over his head and then pulling his pants off. John followed his lead disposing of his shirt and pants. Both boys crawled into the bed, Soda laying his head on John's shoulder.

"Thank you for staying and being here. I don't know what I would have done without you." Soda said as he got comfortable.

"Hey that's no problem. That situation can get sticky fast." John said wrapping Soda closer. He knew the question would come sooner or later and wanted to get this over already.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Soda asked.

"I don't know. If you want to know I'll tell you, but my past isn't the nicest." Soda just nodded and allowed the man to continue at his own pace. "I got mixed up in drugs a few years back. Soda its not rare for our family to keep moving until now I couldn't even date anyone. Recently we got out of a business that was quickly ruining us and ripping us apart. Steve was part of a gang of sorts that sold good drugs to rich people. They would buy from us and we would give Steve the money and he would get us more to sell. I started messing around with the merchandise rather than selling it and Steve got pissed. I got into a fight with him and took off and after that I went downhill fast. Pretty soon I was addicted to cocain looking for any fix I could get. It was a horrible time but Randy found me shortly after and helped me get clean." By the time John finished tears were in his eyes.

"Hey don't worry it's in the past. None of that can affect us right now. Your over it now…you are over it right?" Soda asked quickly scared when John didn't answer.

"Yes and no, I still get draws or wants for them but I'm not addicted anymore. It's really scary sometimes how bad I want to get something and I screwed mine and Steve's relationship up. He doesn't trust me. They will tear my room apart if they think I'm hiding anything, hell they even took me to get tested once because I was hiding something." John said clearly upset about the situation.

"John calm down, please." Soda reached up and touched John's face and brought it down to look at him. "How long ago was it?"

"Two years ago" Soda nodded and reached up to kiss the man.

"You have to realize they worry about you. If you were anything like Dal, I would be worried about you. Just cause I'm mad at Dally doesn't mean I don't care about him anymore." John nodded and sighed. Soda smiled and stretched to connect their lips again. The kiss deepened and both boys wrapped their arms around each other, Soda's hands weaved themselves through John's short hair as John's traveled all over his back. They broke apart for some much needed air before John kissed down his neck. Within moments Soda was pushed back into the bed without his shirt. He ran his hands up John's back bringing the shirt up with him easily pulling it off and throwing it across the room. He brought me closer and connected our lips again allowing the passion to flow. We allowed ourselves to lose it in the moment.

Alright guys here is the next chapter. I'm trying to bring it down just a bit but i want to stick to my guns with my stories. As always Read and Review!


	12. Merging Families

Hey guys,

So look with all the recent hysteria about getting booted off I have been slow on updating as well as I think I lost my muse for a while. I have recently set myself down in hopes to complete my stories all of them quickly in the next few weeks/months. I won't promise anything but I will definitely try. More than likely I will finish one and then the others. So be patient if you're reading the others also.

Chapter 12

A few weeks had passed and no one had seen Dally since that night. Darry was an emotional wreck but the boys had come together to help him get through the days one by one. The only thing they couldn't stop was how Darry would jump when the phone rang. It was almost as if he was waiting for someone to tell him that his own love was deceased. John and Randy had been a constant as well as the rest of the gang and their chosen lover. John watched the way Darry acted and wondered if this was the way Steve had acted when he took off for days on days.

"Hey Dar, we wanted to know if you wanted to come to our place for a barbeque. Steve and Kelz asked if we could get both gangs together and maybe you guys could meet in a situation where there isn't cops and a hospital involved." Randy said with a chuckle. Darry looked up from the paper at the two boys who just walked in the door. Randy's arm was slung over Pony's shoulders with a smiling Pony still giggling.

"Sure sounds fun. What's his problem?" He said nodding at Pony who had stuck his tongue out at Darry.

"Mmmmm….nothing?" Randy said with a chuckle. Darry shook his head and got ready to leave. They walked across the street and down to the Austin household. As they got closer Darry saw Randy pull Pony even closer and his eyes were constantly shifting around the area. Darry was also on high alert as they were too close to the soc territory for his own comfort. The made it to the house with no problems and the minute they hit the porch Pony took off running into the house and up the stairs to hide from his boyfriend as the comment that he had said before going in the house wasn't going to go unnoticed.

"Come on Darry I'll introduce ya to everyone in the kitchen." Randy said shaking his head. He would find him and punish him later right now he needed to be respectful as Austin would kill him if he forgot himself again.

"Hey cus, this is Darry this is Pony and Soda's bro. That is Steve and the girl coming in the house is Kelly." Randy said making introductions before a voice interrupted him.

"Hey Darry was hoping you would come." Soda said bouncing into the room holding onto John who was smiling from ear to ear. Darry really didn't like that smile but choose to ignore it for the moment.

"Hey its nice to meet you guys, hi Soda." Darry said standing awkwardly. Steve stuck his hand out and Darry shook it smiling.

"Want a beer?" Steve asked and Darry nodded. "Kelly would you please grab a beer from the fridge since your buried in there."

Kelly closed the fridge beer in hand and glared at Steve before handing the beer over and smacking her boyfriend upside the head.

"Your such a jerk." Kelly said with a smile as Steve pouted. He bounced back and looked at Darry.

"So your brothers tell me you're a roofer, is it good business?" Steve asked trying to get a conversation going as John was distracting Soda and Randy and Pony were currently MIA. John pulled Soda back out of the room and attached his lips to Soda's. They felt a jolt to their bodies as Pony came running into the living room spinning around them and standing just opposite of a seething Randy.

"What's going on you two?" Soda asked and before he knew it him and John were being forcefully separated as Randy tried to grab Pony. Pony ran laughing from the room before Randy could grab him.

"Wait until I get you!" Randy yelled climbing the stairs again after his boyfriend.

"Wonder what that was-" Soda began but was cut off by John's lips reattaching themselves to his. Soda wrapped his arms around the neck of his boyfriend. They were interrupted again by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Geez I wish everyone would leave us alone." John huffed out as he answered the door. He froze when he seen who was on the other side. "Soda go get your brother and grab Pony and Randy while your at it." Soda looked around the door and then bolted into the kitchen. He couldn't believe that after all this time Dally was back.

"Darry, Randy get Pony there is someone here to see us." Soda said. Darry cocked his eyebrows but followed his brother out into the living room. He knew that everyone that had been in the kitchen was following him out which meant that the entire house was about to watch a reunion of sorts.

"Hey" Dally said as Darry entered the room. Darry stopped and just stared at the man before him. "I went to the house but no one was there I kinda figured ya'll would be here. Can we talk?" Darry didn't move or make a motion one way or another still frozen in shock that Dally seemed to be perfectly fine standing before him. It was a silent few minutes as everyone looked between the two. Dally took the hint and went to leave flipping Darry out of his shock. Before the other greaser could make it past the porch Darry had a hold of his arm.

"Wait" Darry said not letting go of the other's arm. By this time everyone had dispersed throughout the house again. Not wanting to invade on private matters, that is except Pony and Soda. They stood watch at the door not being able to hear anything but able to see the train of emotions cross their brothers face.

"Darry I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say. I told you a hundred times I'm not good with this feeling shit but I do know that I fucked up and all of you deserve an apology. I got cleaned up with some help and then came back home. I wanted to see if you could forgive me?" Dally said standing very still as to not upset Darry.

"Dally what you did can't go away with an "I'm sorry" it don't work like that. I need proof you won't hurt us again. I can't be head of a household while my boyfriend beats on my kid brothers and takes drugs. I don't want to ever worry that your dead or in jail again. Dally you had me a wreck these past few weeks I didn't know what had happened." Darry stopped feeling choked. Dally stepped closer and when Darry didn't pull away he slipped an arm around the older male.

"I'm so sorry Dar, I won't leave again I promise." Dally said into the othes ear. He knew he caused some major damage but he didn't realize how bad it would be in the end. He hoped that Darry would forgive him but knew that logically that chance was slim to none. Dally gained hope when Darry wrapped his arms around his waist pulling them closer.

"I missed you" Darry whispered. Dally felt his chest cave in a little and took slow breaths to even it out and stop himself from getting too upset.

"I missed you too dar, but I had to get straightened out before I could come home." Dally said as he wrapped his upset boyfriend into his arms. He didn't even know if that was what he could call him anymore.

"Darry we must talk about things." Dally said not looking forward to the coming conversation. "I need to know if I'm wanted here or not. It's fine either way all I want is you happy. I realize I messed up and there's no I'm sorry that can fix things without a lot of time." Dally wanted to continue but before he did Darry stopped him.

"Dally we will worry about all that later. You're okay now right? No more drugs?" Darry asked and Dally nodded his head in agreement.

"Well then come inside and eat we will talk later when we are home. I don't want to have this conversation here. Besides for a few hours I want to believe the past few months never happened and please play nice." Darry said pressing a kiss to Dally's lips. Dally lost himself in the feel of passion allowing his fear of losing Darry to cease for the moment.

"I think I can do that." Dally said after the broke apart. Darry grabbed his hand and they walked into the house together finally seeing Soda and Pony standing at the door staring at them.

"I'm so sorry kid. I wish I could take it back." Pony nodded his head seeing the sincerity in his eyes. He wasn't forgiven but it could wait to another time and place to be dealt with.

"It's good to have you back Dal," Soda said hugging the other man. "It's good to see you two happy again."

"Thanks pop's." Dally said using the nickname he had given Soda shortly after him and Darry had gotten together. They walked into the kitchen and seen Steve and Kelly quietly talking together.

"Is it okay if we add another person?" Darry asked tentively. Their relationship with the other couple had been rocky to be put nicely he didn't want to overstep their welcome by pushing Dally on them.

"I'd understand if you guys say no. I was a real asshole as of late and I won't hold it against you if you don't ignore my behavior." Darry stopped and stared at Dally, evidently rehab had taught him manners and patience.

"No, please join us. We understand if not better than anyone else in town that would." John looked away as Steve tried to make eye contact with him. Soda pulled himself into John's chest doing his best to comfort him. John sighed and tightened his hold on the younger male.

"Don't think about it." Soda whispered before kissing his cheek softly. John nodded and sighed again.

"Everyone want to sit and eat. Foods Ready!" Kelly yelled. Darry chuckled hearing the stampede coming down the stairs. Pretty soon the people filled into the kitchen and Darry was surprised there wasn't more.

"Seems like home. You have legit family and then extended family." Steve laughed at Darry's comment. Everyone started digging into the food presented, as they ate the conversation flowed.

"Yeah, things happen like that. Randy and Mike are my late brother's kids, John and Kelly are brother and sister, Evan is a good friend to Randy and Alex is Mike's best friend and boyfriend. Now Eve on the other hand is a puppy that won't go away." Steve said with a chuckle before he was hit with two bread rolls.

"Steven!" Kelly yelled.

"Asshole!" Eve yelled.

"Sorry girls, Eve is a friend of Kelly's" Steve said holding his hands up. He was honestly happy for Eve. For the first time since that douche bag Daniel she had fallen for someone. Johnny was standing next to her with a smirk playing on his lips. They had been almost inseparable since he told her he wanted her. She finally admitted defeat and entered a relationship with him against her better judgment but seemed to have worked in her favor.

"Yes your little gang seems like ours." Darry said chuckling. "Only difference is you added girls, most of us kept the girls at arm's length to keep them from interfering with our friendships."

"Just one big happy family." Kelly said, "And now that my brother and Steve's cousin are dating your brothers we just managed to merge into one huge family." All the "adults" smiled at the rest of the boys and girls around the room.


	13. A New Kind of First

*************Lots of love lust and fighting in this chapter hope everyone likes it************

Chapter 13

After the dinner everyone split up. Dally and Darry went home to talk about their relationship, Soda and John took the car for a ride, Eve and Johnny went to Eve's room, Randy and Pony went to the movies, and Steve Randal and Evan disappeared to only god knows where.

"Soda" John moaned out as the making out took a turn for the passionate. His hands were traveling everywhere they could reach. Soda was currently straddled across his lap, grinding their hips together.

"Mmmmm….John" Soda moaned out as John cupped his ass. John let his hands wrap around to the other's chest and pushed Soda away.

"Soda slow down," John said catching his breath.

"Why? I want you, John." Soda said trying to reconnect their lips but John's hands against his chest stopped him. He huffed and sat back leaning against the steering wheel.

"Soda please don't be upset but I don't want this to happen like this. Ok?" John said rubbing his hands up and down Soda's shoulders.

"What are you talking about John?" Soda asked flopping down into his own seat.

"What I'm talking about is that I want you and I want to take you right now. Your gorgeous and you do things to me that I never thought possible. Look babe, you deserve to be romanced and taken care of and our first time being in a car rushed because of hormones just doesn't sit well with me," John sighed before showing his strength and pulling Soda right out of the passenger seat and into his lap, "Babe I want you and if we continue like we have been I will not think twice as to lose myself and screw you into the seat."

Soda sighed knowing that John was right but he wanted this man and he wanted him now. It wasn't fair, it should be him deciding when it was okay to say yes not John telling him no. Besides when were they ever going to get time alone in a house?

"John I get it okay but I want you now. I don't care if it's in a car, on the car, or in a dirty bathroom, as long as it's us two and we are alone. I love you and I want to take that step with you." Soda bit Johns ear as he finished whispering into said ear. John groaned attaching his hands to Soda's hips and rolled his hips.

"God damn you Soda, no!" John easily pushed Soda off his lap and got out of the car to cool down. Soda watched him pace clearly seeing that something was wrong and assuming that he was the one that was the problem he got out of the car, standing there looking for a moment before heading down the road.

"Where are you going?" John asked immediately noticing his boyfriend's retreat.

"Home, you obviously don't feel the same way so I'm gonna save myself the embarrassment and walk home.  
>"Soda, I do love you." John said leaning against the hood of the car.<p>

"Then why are you pushing me away?" John sighed and pulled the now closer Soda into his arms.

"Because I don't want you to regret it." John said with a sigh. Soda sighed.

"I'm not going to regret it, I'm with you. I want you, I want to be with you so why does it matter where it happens or when it happens?" John rolled his eyes as Soda kissed his neck and pushed him back to arm's length.

"Soda I think it's time I took you home." John went to walk away from the boy but he stopped when he felt a hand on his arm.

"What is your problem, John!" Soda was quickly getting pissed. He had no idea why John was acting this way nor why he was so mad.

"My problem is you! I want to do something nice for you and you refuse to let me do it. Hell, you want to fuck and get it over with, well if that's what you want then you and I are not meant to be because that ain't me. I refuse to just fuck someone cause I'm horny. Especially…oh nevermind lets go home." John said getting in the car.

"No John talk to me." Soda exclaimed.

"Nothing Soda, I just want to get back." John said starting the car, putting it in gear and then taking off for home.

"Are you taking me home?" Soda asked after several moments of silence between the two.

"Not unless you want to go home. If you want I will take you home no problem but I don't really want to take you home when were upset." John said and Soda agreed.

"Ok, that's fine." The rest of the car ride was extremely slow moving even though they were only minutes from the house. Neither knew what to say to the other in order to fix the rift that had come between them.

"Soda are you coming?" John asked. Soda, whom had been lost in thought, jumped at the sound of his boyfriends voice. He nodded and got out of the car entering the house behind John. John dumped the keys on the entrance way table and moved up the stairs. He opened the door to his and Randy's bedroom seeing no one else occupying it he closed the door behind Soda.

"Seems Randy and Pony aren't done at the movies yet." John said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I guess. Hope they aren't doing anything Darry would kill them for." Soda's smile was half-hearted but John took it as hope.

"Look you deserve an answer and I will give it to you." Soda turned to John crossing his arms over his chest, "Just hear me out please. My last boyfriend was a long time ago and I didn't care about him a whole lot. He was nothing compared to you and one night we got in to a position were he wanted to take that step quickly and we did in the back of the car. Lust and need were the only thing that drove me that night and I didn't care what happened as long as I got what I needed. He was more than willing but he wasn't ready. So a few days later I broke up with him, he was absolutely devastated. He went a little psycho and started screaming that he wasn't ready but he still did it to make me happy so he wouldn't lose me. He ranted on and on for about two weeks at random times where we would run into each other. It all ended when he killed himself, he got really drunk took a lot of pills and went for a drive. He left a note saying the blame should be put on me for pushing him and then not loving him back. Anyways the reason why I kept pushing you away is I don't want that to happen to us. I love you and I know you feel the same, but since that I can't just screw around anymore especially not in cars." John looked at Soda who was now sitting on the bed. He looked like he had been run over by a train.

"John I'm sorry…" John stopped him before he said anything else with a kiss.

"I didn't tell you the story for pity or to scare you. I told you so you could understand. I have dealt with his death and I know that his blood is not on my hands. He did it to himself. He knew I didn't love him but he would do anything to get me too. I never lied to him and I never tried to hurt him but I do know that I don't want to hurt you." John said kissing Soda lightly again.

"John I understand but I am ready. I do love you and I know you love me and I want you to prove how much you love me." Soda said wrapping his arms around John's neck.

"Then let me plan something special, please?" John asked and Soda nodded smiling before allowing John to ravish his lips. Moments later while deeply distracted within the kiss the door burst open to an annoyed Randy and a pissed Steve.

"Jonathon Cena!" Steve barked out as the two kissing jumped apart.

"Jesus Steve you scared the hell out of us. What the hell was that for?" John asked.

"For my amusement and by the way the door stays open." He said laughing as he walked away. John rolled his eyes and looked at Randy.

"What's your problem?" Randy just huffed before rolling over. Evan popped his head into the room laughing.

"Ah come on Randy we were just joking around." Randy looked back at Evan only too find Evan's cute puppy dog eyes before him.

"Nope so not going to work you little jack ass. No puppy dog eyes are going to help you now." Randy rolled back over but John could see the smile playing at his lips.

"Please Ran-Ran" Evan said scooting onto the bed. Randy reached back grabbing the younger and quickly pinning him to the bed with a smile. "Oh Randy you ass."

"Mhmmmm….yes I am." Randy tickled the younger until he was grasping for air. John and Soda looked on amused before realizing the time.

"Shit Soda I better get you home. Darry is going to try and kill me if your much later." John said getting up off his bed.

"Yeah when I dropped Pony off Darry asked if I had seen you guys." Randy said stopping his torture on the younger male.

"Okay I guess you're right." Soda said before getting up and following John down the stairs and out the door. They walked side by side on alert because of the lateness of the hour. They heard the car pull up behind them and Soda rolled his eyes before turning to great their unwelcome guests.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The soc said jumping out of the blue convertible. Soda scanned the faces before recognizing one. The boy that had been with Bob when he got killed was standing before them. He was standing at the back of the group and looking everywhere but at where the two greasers stood.

"Look just get out of here you ain't in your territory." Soda said trying to get rid of the situation. John hadn't been in the line of the soc's yet and for as long as he had been here that is amazing.

"No way and miss a chance at meeting fresh meat, now why shouldn't we introduce ourselves." The guy who had been in the passenger seat said stepping up to the leader of the group.

"Now, who is this?" The leader asked stepping closer to the two. Soda gently pulled the blade from his pocket extending it quickly. The leader faulted in his step before laughing and tossing his bottle of alcohol away. "Now is that anyway to teach the new people in town to act."

"Get lost Soc!" Soda said stepping forward.

"Back off kid." The guy screamed before pushing Soda. Soda stumbled but caught himself from falling on his ass. By the time he got himself righted John and the leader were already going at it. Well actually John was beating his ass and the rest of the gang was watching in shock. Soda watched his boyfriends back very carefully. He won't let him get jumped and at any movement he would threaten to slice another if they moved.

"John stop now!" Soda said feeling that this was about to get out of control when all the boys started walking closer to the two fighting. John backed off the boy he was beating into the ground.

"Anyone else want to try and fight me?" They all stopped their advance before backing away again. "That's what I thought." He turned grabbed Soda by the arm and walked away from the guys who were currently picking their friend up off the ground. His grip on Soda's arm loosened as they turned the corner and seen the Curtis house. Instead of holding his arm he slipped his hand into the other's hand and squeezed gently.

"Sorry if I hurt you. I just wanted to get you away from them." John said stopping once on the porch. He closely inspected Soda's arm before guiding him into the house to better see it.

"Shit I left a bruise." John said before dropping down onto the couch and putting his face in his hands.

"You hurt my brother!" Darry yelled as he walked into the room.

"No Darry calm down. He didn't mean too. We ran into Soc's." Soda said quickly before Darry did something he regretted like hitting John.

"Are you ok?" Darry asked quickly looking over his brother for any noticeable pain or bruising.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to John. He beat the living shit out of the one guy when he pushed me. It happened before I could stop it and then when it was over he grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the five others before they wizened up and came after us. I was a little in shock as to how bad he had beaten him. He feels bad enough Darry so leave him alone." Soda explained and Darry nodded.

"Thank you baby." Soda said to John who looked up and nodded before placing his head back to where it was resting. He couldn't help it he felt like shit. He knew he was strong, much stronger than his counterpart but he swore he would never physically hurt someone he loved.

"Baby, come on I know you didn't mean it." Soda said kneeling down and pulling the man's hands into his own. "Come on it was an accident." He leaned in and whispered into John's ear, "plus I think it was kinda hot. I loved knowing you could protect me in one moment and then completely ravish me in another taking control of me with my permission of course." John's head popped up and he stared at Soda seeing the gleam in his eyes and smiling at his boyfriend. He then kissed Soda lightly. They realized they were alone after breaking.

"John will you not leave me tonight please?" John nodded before going over to the phone and ringing his own house explaining to Steve and Kelly what happened and why he won't be home. They understood and told him to be careful before hanging up.

"Alright, Soda?" The other boy nodded at John lacing their hands together. He pulled them up the steps stepping into their bedroom.

"I'm gonna check on Pony." John nodded sitting on the bed. Soda walked down the hall to tell Pony he was sleeping in his old bedroom but the other boy was already deeply asleep so he decided to just leave him be. He returned to his bedroom quickly and quietly.

"So you had a new kind of first tonight, your first run in with soc's." Soda said with a chuckle.

"Yeah but I think they will leave us alone from now on." John said pulling Soda's standing form in between his legs. Soda leaned down and kissed John deeply. He loved the man's kisses and wasn't going to waist the calm moment he had gotten. As the kiss deepened he kneeled on either side of John's legs bringing them even closer. He could feel John's member at attention and didn't think either one of them could stop themselves if he didn't make a move now.

"John" Soda said pulling away. John reconnected their lips quickly and Soda lost himself in the feel for a moment.

"No babe, calm down please. Just for a second." John pulled back smiled before grabbing a hold of Soda and using his strength flipped them over.

"Don't worry Soda we aren't going to do anything that bad but I feel bad and want to make it up to you so just lay back and enjoy." John said kissing Soda's neck. He made a move of removing Soda's shirt and kissing down the chest. The boy below him moaned as he latched on to his nipple giving it ample attention before moving to the other side and repeating his motions. While Soda was being distracted John unbuckled the boys belt and quickly undid the button and zipper. He slid his hand down the pants finding what he was looking for he quickly made a movement and heard Soda moan loudly.

"Hey you wanna wake your brothers up?" John said with a grin not stopping the jerking motion with his hand. Soda's eyes went wide before biting his hand as another moan threatened to slip out. John smirked at the boy writhing below him shimmering down his body once again taking the pants and boxers with. Soda looked at John when the hand stopped wondering what the other was doing. He watched John smirk again before the man stuck his tongue out and gave a tentative lick. Soda watched in awe as John smiled once more before swallowing him whole. Soda dropped back on the bed moaning into the pillow he grabbed to stop the sound. He was torn between watching the man and just relaxing and feeling John give him head. He decided on the former raising on to his elbows and watching himself disappear into John's warm mouth.

"Shit John I'm so close." Soda said dropping his head back trying to get a grip on himself. John just took that as incentive and eagerly relaxed his throat bringing more and more into his mouth. Soda couldn't believe it and was quickly losing control. When John swallowed around him he knew that he had lost what little control he had and lost himself in the orgasm that ripped through his body.

"You taste so good." John said in Soda's ear resting his own body against the younger's frame. John sealed their lips together and Soda could taste himself on the other man.

"What about you?" John smiled and shook his head.

"No tonight was about you. Don't worry about me." John said but Soda looked even more upset. Soda quickly pushed the other onto his back and sealed their lips together.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you that you didn't do anything wrong, huh?" Soda said as he dipped his hand into the other's boxers grabbing a hold of John's manhood. The thought passed through his mind as to when John had lost the shirt and pants but he didn't dwell on that and quickly started moving his hand. A thought jumped into his mind and he eagerly moved to bring his new plan into action. "I told you John watching you fight in my honor was hot and feeling your muscles, knowing full well you could have your way with me. "

Soda could tell his idea of talking the man through his feeling as he jerked him off was working wonderfully. John's eyes were closed tightly and his hand was grabbing onto the sheet tightly. "You know what I want what I fantasize about? You getting pissed or jealous about someone else and then claiming me right here in this bed hard and fast. You claiming me with your power and strength leaving me only to be along for the ride; to experience the feeling of you slamming into me hard and fast marking your territory for everyone to know." John shuddered as he released the last part whispered by Soda as the man peppered his neck with kisses. Soda's hand slowed and John's eyes opened to see Soda licking his cum off his hand. John lost it slamming his lips against Soda's

"I love you" John said as they pulled apart.

"I love you, too" Soda replied snuggling into the other's chest.


	14. Getting Caught

Chapter 14

Darry and Dally went back to the Curtis house after the dinner to speak about their relationship. After Darry had heard John and Soda come back they ended the conversation and went to bed, not before a little bit of drama. The next morning it was raining hard with only worse storms behind them effectively giving him the day off.

"Dally are we gonna talk more today?" Darry asked leaning against the door frame leading to the kitchen. Dally who was looking through the fridge turned around at the noise before nodding at the other resigning to sit at the table across from Darry.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Dally asked.

"I don't know I just feel like everything is still in the air with us. I don't like this Dally I don't know how to trust you again." Darry said sighing.

"I know I understand Darry." Dally said hanging his head. He knew deep down that him and Darry were completely over now.

"I don't know if I could forgive you either let alone whether Pony will forgive you for what you did. Do you think this is it?" Darry asked.

"It looks like it. You know I'll always love you right?" Dally said standing up from the table.

"I love you too Dally, but is that enough?" Darry had tears in his eyes as he looked at the one he thought was it for him.

"I don't know if it is, I want to be here, with you. I don't want to give up on us." Dally said moving towards the door. "If that is what you want though I will leave without a problem."

"It's not Dal" Darry said standing up. For the first time Dally realized that Darry was crying. He moved from his position next to the door to hold his lover in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Darry I hate that your upset." Dally whispered into Darry's ear as he hugged him tight to his frame.

"I don't want you to leave…please don't leave." Darry said digging himself further into the other man.

"I won't Dar, I promise I won't." Dally leaned back to wipe the fallen tears and after a moment of looking into the others eyes he connected their lips. The kiss turned from light to passionate quickly as Darry held onto Dally even tighter.

"This won't solve anything Dal," Darry said pulling back.

"No, it won't." Dally closed the distance once again recapturing what they once had. Within minutes hands that were once buried in Dally's shirt were ghosting up and down the other's side. Darry slid his hands under Dally's shirt feeling the skin that was oh so familiar to him. He lifted the shirt letting his hands move to Dally's chest.

"Dally I need you." Darry moaned as Dally moved his mouth from his lips to his neck. Dally stepped back grabbing Darry's hands and leading him up to the bedroom they had shared for almost three years. When he got there he closed the door turning around and watching as Darry stripped his shirt off. Dally could not keep his hands to himself any longer and pulled Darry to him kissing him hard. His hands touching every open part of Darry's body, Darry's hands in turn grabbed at the shirt that was blocking them from skin on skin contact and pulled it off. Darry moaned when he felt their skin connect virtually melting into the other's strong arms. It was the one place he always felt safe and he knew he was not willing to give that up any times soon.

"Darry are you sure you want to do this?" Dally asked backing the other up to the bed before stopping awaiting an answer. Darry's nod and responsive kiss was enough of an answer. He gently laid Darry down on the bed and covered his body with his own. He kissed down the other's body while his hands dealt with the belt, button and zipper. He removed the jeans from Darry's hips and shimming off his own quickly. He joined his lover back on the bed kissing him once again. Their hands moved alone the other's skin with minds of their own as both boys moaned at the feeling of no barriers to deal with anymore. Dally allowed his hands to venture to the table beside the bed grabbing the oil and slicking his fingers before gently pushing at Darry's entrance. There was no foreplay to the moment he needed to feel completed and the only way to do that would be to bury himself deep inside his lover. Darry didn't seem to be phased by the jump if the excited moans that escaped him where any type of answer.

Dally quickly prepared him angling his fingers to hit the spot every time. Darry was a mess of moans and shouts when Dally finally pulled out of him.

"Don't worry love." Dally said as Darry looked up at him. Dally aligned himself and slowly pushed forward. Darry squirmed around for a moment before relaxing completely. Dally allowed him time to adjust before pulling out and slowly thrusting back in. His first few easy thrusts were welcomed but Darry was soon begging for more.

"Dal, faster god faster" Dally smirked pulling out and slamming back in. He hit Darry's spot and watched as his lover threw his head back and moaned extremely loud. It wasn't long before both were close to the edge.

"Dally I love you, I'm close." Darry moaned as he met his boyfriend's eyes.

"I love you too, Dar" Dally said losing control of himself as they both fell over the edge together. Dally pulled out and collapsed next to Darry as the other burrowed himself into Dally's side.

"I missed you" Darry said leaning in to kiss his boyfriend as his door went flying open.

"Darry I need to know….." Pony stood at the door that had just flew open. Both boys in the bed scrambled to find a blanket to cover themselves. Pony flushed red and slowly backed out the door. "oh sorry guys. Didn't think he would ummm….i'm just going to go." Pony said as he shut the door behind him.

"Shit Darry I'm sorry I thought I locked it." Dally said trying not to laugh at the situation. Of all brothers to get caught by it had to be the youngest.

"It's fine Dal would have happened eventually with you being back in the house again" Darry said laying back down. Dally turned to look at Darry, searching his eyes for any hint of uncertainty.

"Are you sure babe?" Dally asked leaning down. Darry nodded and Dally reconnected their lips.

"Yeah I mean I love you and it is enough we will figure the rest out as we go." Darry said connecting their lips once again.

Pony on the other hand was mortified. He always looked up to his brothers and with Soda it wasn't as weird but Darry was just awkward to think he was getting laid. On top of that to the man that had beat the hell out of him. He was trying to understand that Darry and Dally loved each other but the past few months had been some of the hardest he had ever been through. He couldn't see Randy because of all the hell that Dally had caused, he just wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. Pony left the house completely forgetting about what he had been looking for. With no real destination in mind his feet lead him to the lot. He sat in the back part against the fence thinking about everything that had been going on lately. A hand rested on his shoulder jarring him from his thoughts.

"Hey Randy you scared the shit out of me." Randy's eyes danced with fear and amusement.

"Babe I was calling you and you weren't even listening are you ok?" Randy asked pulling the other man closer. Pony sighed and nodded sitting down allowing space for his boyfriend to sit next to him.

"Yea just kind of mortified." He said with a chuckle. Randy looked puzzled at the younger expecting him to explain. "I just caught Darry and Dally in bed together."

"Oh that would be awkward." Randy said laughing.

"Yea luckily it seemed I missed all the action." Randy laughed harder at that statement.

"Are you okay with him being around again?" Pony just shrugged his shoulders while Randy slung his arm over Pony's shoulders. He pulled the younger into his body holding him close.

"Hey don't worry I'm sure in time things will fix themselves. Till then I don't want ya to be alone with that man. I still don't trust him." Randy said. Pony looked up at him and smiled.

"It's okay Randy I don't plan on being alone with him anytime soon." Pony said before he brushed his lips against the other man's.

"Oh ok well what do ya say we get the hell out of here?" Randy asked standing up offering a hand to Pony. The younger took it standing up and following the older boy out of the lot.

"Where we going Randy?" Randy just shrugged at Pony's answer. "How about some where private?

"Why do you want some where private?" Randy asked pulling the younger man to him chuckling softly.

"Maybe I just want to spend some quality time without any interruptions." Pony said with a smirk. Randy read straight threw that look, he was conflicted. Darry had asked him not to deflower his younger brother but the boy was asking him to do just that. They stopped at Randy's to grab a blanket and Randy allowed the younger to lead him out of the city limits and to this little clearing just inside the tree line.

"Randy come over here" Pony said as he made his way over to a tree and after laying the blanket down he sat. Randy slid behind Pony and sat against the tree trunk as Pony laid back on him.

"I love this place." Randy said o Pony.

"I have wanted to bring you here for a while but with the chaos that is our lives well just haven't got a chance." Pony said with a sigh.

"Pony I love you." Randy said holding the younger tighter to his chest. Pony turned on Randy's lap and kissed him hotly.

"I love you too" Pony said breathlessly closing back in for another kiss. The two battled for dominance their tongues dancing an age old battle in which the younger would never truly give in too. Randy smiled to himself they were finally alone and he could spend some quality time with the boy he had fallen so hard for.

"Randy can I ask you to do something for me?" Pony said pulling back from the kiss. Randy nodded allowing the other to ask him anything he ever wanted if he could do it he would.

"Will we…ummm… can you. Oh I don't know how to ask this." Randy kissed him softly.

"Just ask baby I won't judge anything you ask me." Randy said kissing his cheek.

"I just want, well I just want you." Pony said softly looking down embarrassed. Randy smiled and stretched his hand out to pull Pony's head up.

"Baby you always have me." Randy said sweetly, he loved playing dumb but he really needed Pony to say it straight or he won't touch him. Especially with Darry's threat hanging over his head. He needed Pony to be absolutely sure before taking any steps in progressing their relationship.

"No I mean I want to….well I want to go all the way with you." Pony was even more embarrassed but he knew he wanted this and wasn't going to let his fear get a hold of him. "You told me that all I had to do was ask and now I am asking. Please Randy!"

"Pony you have to be absolutely certain this is what you want before I even think of going there. I know Darry threatened me but that is not why I am hesitating. You're still young and I don't want you to regret anything you and I do." Randy said sitting back against the tree. Pony looked up at him through his eyelashes before quickly changing his position. Randy couldn't believe how fast he moved as the boy was lying in his arms before he was straddling his lap.

"This is what I want." Pony said before leaning in and kissing the other man. Their tongues dueled once again before hands became involved. Randy brought his hands under the shirt of Pony. Pony moaned as Randy's fingers found a nipple and pinched. Randy broke off the kiss to pepper more along his jaw. Randy decided that he loved finding Pony's sweet spots because the younger was just so vocal, the sounds egging him on. Randy sunk down even more to take the nipple that he had been playing with into his mouth.

"Oh god Randy!" Pony moaned. Pony was quickly losing himself in the feelings he was experiencing. He moaned again when Randy switched to the other nipple. Randy pushed the shirt up over his head and placed it to the side. At the latest moan Randy decided he needed to change positions and that meant now. He picked Pony up allowing the man time to wrap his legs behind his back before carefully maneuvering them so Pony was on his back and Randy had him pinned. Pony ran his hands across the expanse of muscles that was Randy's back. Randy's hips ground down and Pony's head shot back in ecstasy.

Pony's hands pulled at the shirt that Randy was wearing. "What's wrong?" Randy asked as Pony huffed.

"Off! Now!" Pony growled out. Randy chuckled and leaned up to pull off the shirt and tossed it to the side. Pony's hands immediately went out to feel the skin on the other man. Wrapping his hand around Randy's neck he slammed their lips together. The touch of the chests together had Pony and Randy moaning into each other's mouth. Their kisses became more and more erotic as the two ground into one another.

"Randy I need more." Pony gasped out when the kisses finally broke.

"Tell me what you want, Pony." Randy whispered before decending down the other's chest. He peppered him with kisses before nipping at his lover's nipples again. He kissed a line down Pony's stomach to his navel lapping and kissing before rising up once more to kiss the younger.

"Tell me what you want." Randy repeated.

"I want you, I need to feel you in me." Pony gasped out when Randy bit his earlobe. "God! Fuck, Randy! I want you to fill me."

"Pony you sound so hot!" Randy said as he kissed his soon to be lover while undoing the button on the jeans. He gently pulled them and the boxers down taking in all that was Ponyboy Curtis. He kissed the boy's inner thigh making a gasp come from the younger man's mouth. Randy couldn't help himself he licked at the tip of the man's cock eliciting a loud moan out of his lover.

"What! The! Hell!" Both boys turned to the voice and immediately froze.

Alright major cliff hanger! Hope ya like read and review as always!


	15. Consequences

Chapter 15

Randy and Pony looked up to see Soda and John looking everywhere but at them. Pony pulled his boxers and jeans back on.

"What are you guys doing here?" Randy seethed. He had a hard on the size of Kansas and it hurt this was no time for them to play around.

"I could ask you the same thing. If Darry knew you were deflowering our little brother you'd be dead quicker than shit." Soda said looking at the duo that he had caught. Pony was just pulling on his shirt and Randy was trying to look normal with a raging hard on.

"You won't tell him. I mean I'm old enough to make these decisions on my own Soda. I don't need you guys to protect me anymore." Pony said stuck somewhere between anger and fear. He didn't want to face the wrath of Darry so soon after getting his brother back.

"No, but I seriously think that you need to reconsider your actions Randy. His first time should not be in the woods in the heat of the moment where accidents can happen. It should be special and if that isn't what you want to do then maybe your not the right guy for my little brother." Soda bit out. He watched Randy's attitude change from anger to thoughtful then almost remorseful.

"No I get to choose it's my life!" Pony was seething. He knew his brother would get through to Randy and he didn't want the older male to stop his advances. "I was the one that pushed for it, by the way what are you doing here?" Pony asked.

"It seemed we all had the same idea." John said finally speaking up. It wasn't his place to say anything between brothers but he knew that Randy loved Pony and would never want to hurt him. Although he agreed with Soda in that the boy should be taken on a proper date and made feel special before allowing this to happen.

"What sex in the woods?" Randy asked.

"No, privacy away from it all." John said giving Randy a look. Randy knew they both had the same thing on the mind but was wise enough not to say anything. Technically he hadn't come out here for that either.

"Come on Randy, let's go the mood is already shot. " Randy nodded at the younger man, grabbing his hand and the blanket.

"Don't have too much fun guys." Randy said with a smirk. John just shook his head and looked at Soda. Soda rolled his eyes and tugged at John's hand to follow the other couple.

"Unfortunately my brother is right. The mood is completely shot." Soda heard Pony laughing ahead of him and kicked at the dirt. "You're a right tosser ya know that Ponyboy."

"I do know and I'm quite proud of it. Although I'm glad I saved your innocence Sodapop, it would be a crying shame if ya weren't be pure on your wedding day." Pony said in a mockingly sweet southern accent. Soda let go of John's hand and ran after the younger boy. Pony took off ahead easily putting distance between himself and his brother.

"I think we got the crazy ones this time, Randy." John said catching up to his best friend.

"Nah, just the childish ones. Although after the past couple months it's good to see them happy. I know we all relished in the happy moments once you calmed down." John didn't say anything but kind of nodded. He really did hate everyone bringing up his past.

"You know I didn't mean anything by it, John. It's part of who you are you need to accept it, learn from it, and make yourself a better person because of it. You're my best friend you know I have made some mistakes that rival your own so I won't lecture you but we don't worry about you cause we think you will screw up its cause we care about you." Randy said putting one hand on John's shoulder.

"I know it just seems like it's all really in my face lately and I know it's cause of Dally but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I think it's got Kelz and Steve on edge too. They know it's in the area and now they are even more worried. It's not like we were on the same thing anyways. He was on prescription drugs I was on coke." John said getting even more heated.

"Baby stop, worrying about it doesn't make it any better." Soda said wrapping his arm around John's waist as he joined the friends. "No one is judging you and besides Kelly knows your safe when you're with me." Soda said smiling. John smiled back and wrapped his arm around the other man's shoulders. Ponyboy also rejoined the group holding his hands up to Soda in a sign of defeat. Randy grabbed his hand and pulled him close before kissing him quickly.

They had just reentered town when they heard a distinctive sound of squealing tires. All boys turned cautiously to the noise behind them. Instinctively Pony and Soda knew what it was but they were unwilling to deal with them.

"Hey look at who it is! It's our resident fighter and his bitch." The boys watched as two convertibles pulled up alongside them and the guys inside jumped out.

"You're a damn good fighter, busted our boy up pretty bad. I wonder how we could return the favor. Maybe by taking your little bitch and using him for ourselves, you know like a payment opportunity." The leader took the front clearly eyeing Soda as if he were a piece of meat.

"We could add his brother to the cost too, make it a _pet_ party." Another said as he stepped up to the leader.

"Or you could get lost before me and my buddy here, kick your asses." John said protectively pushing Soda behind him. Ponyboy looked through the group and noticed Randy standing in the back looking guilty.

"Randy! Get them to back off now. They will get hurt!" Pony said desperately. Randy looked at him confused before one of the guys from the back of the group stepped up.

"I can't Pony they want revenge but that doesn't mean I'm sticking around for it." He said sticking his hands in his pockets and walking in the other direction.

"Awe how cute the littlest bitch is trying to save his boyfriend from getting his ass kicked." Randy growled and pulled Pony behind him and punching the guy in the face all in one swift motion. Everyone waited for a second before they realized the kid wasn't getting up.

"Jesus he just knocked him out." One kid said from the back.

"Yeah anyone else want to take me on?" Randy seethed. They all took a step back before two of them stepped forward clearly ready to take the man on.

"Watch for blades, Randy!" Pony yelled as the first guy went after him. Randy easily took him on but when the second pulled a blade and edged towards Randy, John stepped in.

"I don't think so buddy." John said grabbing the arm with the blade, punching him with his other fist. The guy didn't move much while lying on the ground. He wasn't out just disoriented.

"Pony, go grab help, please!" Pony nodded at his brother before taking off in the direction of the Austin/Cena home. Just as he ran up the steps his brother yelled his name.

"What's wrong, Pony?" Darry said clearly worried.

"Randy, John, Soda and me were coming back from a walk and a ton of soc's showed up ya gotta help." Pony said before running up the stairs and yelling in the house for Steve.

"Come on I'll show ya guys where they are at." Pony said filling Steve in on what was going on. Randal had heard the commotion and decided to follow just in case there was a fight going on. He wasn't going to miss the chance to beat some soc ass. All in all Pony ended up bringing back Darry, Dally (who had been walking with Darry), and both Steve's. When they turned the corner John was in a one on one fight with the guy that he had originally disoriented and Randy was being held by two guys as the third one took shots at him.

"Hey let him go!" Austin yelled. Both the guys looked up at the five returning and gave Randy the minute he needed to overpower the three. Austin was immediately jumping in helping; pony was the first to notice that Soda was missing.

"Where is Soda John?" John looked up and looked around.

Okay guys this is the beginning of the end I'm currently working on the finishing this story there will be at least 7 or 8 more chapters after this one. Many are already finished I just have to review them again. They should be up within a few hours if not the next day. My goal is to finish this before I go back to work again. The only problem is that I hurt my wrist at work and have a hard time typing so if its not out in a timely fashion please be patient. This is story is the next to be completed and then it will be Too Save Everything and lastly Accidents Happen. I'm trying to complete them in the order I put them up. Thank you to all for being patient.


	16. Fight of Might

Chapter 16

"There!" He said pointing as one of the guys had him pinned just out of view of everyone else except John. John broke free of the guy that he was fighting taking off for his boyfriend. He was scared shitless. It looked like Soda wasn't fighting back and the guy had him pinned to the ground cutting clothing off of him.

"Soda!" John yelled as he knocked the guy off of him. John didn't even stop he immediately started beating the piss out of the man in front of him until he heard a whimper. It brought him out of his killing stupor to realize that Soda was behind him in pain. "Shit baby, are you okay?" John said quickly making his way over to the other.

Soda said nothing just grabbed onto John as he got close. John pulled him into his lap kissing his forehead and running his hand through Soda's hair. He felt the sobs more than heard them as Soda's entire body shook in fear and tears.

"Austin help!" John yelled quickly getting his sister's boyfriends attention. The fight was pretty much done at this point the ones that could walk took off with their wounded the only one left was the one that was currently out cold five feet from John.

"What happened?" John nodded at the dude lying not far from them. "Is it..?" John just nodded at Steve's question.

"Can you get his brother?" Steve nodded and moved to find Darry. Darry was clearly upset when he saw his brother in John's arms.

"Baby, I need you to go to your brother for a minute. Then I'll take ya home." John said tentively to the quaking boy in his arms. Darry took the younger man in his arms, only slightly struggling with his weight as John stood up and easily lifted him out of Darry's arms.

"Shhhh….I'm right here" John said to Soda. Soda's arms wrapped around the other's neck as the entire group made their way back to the Austin/Cena home. Once inside John gently laid Soda on the couch calling for Kelly to bring the first aid kit.

"No" Soda whispered. John looked scared for a moment.

"Do you need a hospital?" John asked fearing the damage was more than he and Kelly could fix.

"No, just you." John looked around and noticed everyone still in the living room and understood what Soda was trying to say.

"What about Kelz?" Soda looked confused for a minute before eventually nodding at the other man. "Okay everyone out into the kitchen. I'll let ya know what's going on as soon as I can but too many people are already in here." Darry went to protest but John gave him a look that said not to argue. Not many times had anyone ever got away with silencing Darry about his brothers with just a look but the one on John's face scared the shit out of him. He didn't know whether to go finish off that stupid ass soc or to sit down and cry for his younger brother.

"Alright everyone is out of here, are you better now?" John asked quietly.

"Yeah" Soda said before unwrapping his arms from his stomach. John noticed the blood but did his best not to freak out. "I'm not scared"

"What do ya mean, Soda?" Soda moved the shirt that was blocking the cuts and allowed John to see his stomach. John couldn't believe what his boyfriend's chest and stomach looked like. His upper chest was just full of small cuts that looked like the guy couldn't get the knife threw the shirt that well but his stomach was carved into. The word 'whore' carved into his stomach was enough to make John's stomach crawl. He managed to get a hold of himself and took the basin from Kelly when she gasped.

"Oh Soda, you poor thing. We will get ya cleaned up and taped up and no one will ever know. I think I can even get it not to scar. It don't look that deep." Soda nodded tears in his eyes. He saw it in John's eyes just a moment ago. He was damaged, there was no way anyone would want him now. Their relationship had effectively just ended in front of him and didn't want it too.

"Baby, I'm going to clean your chest off then we will bandage you up." It took them about 45 minutes to get all of it taken care of. By the end of it John asked Kelly for a minute if she could explain to the guys that he was alright and it was nothing but cuts he needed to talk to Soda.

"I'm so sorry, Soda. It's all my fault." John said laying his head next to Soda's arm.

"How do you figure it's your fault, you ain't the one with the knife." Soda said softly.

"No but I should have protected you better." John said never looking up. Soda sat up carefully before pulling John's head out of his arms.

"Baby, I love ya but I have lived here all my life and that is not the first time I have gotten jumped nor will it be the last. I don't normally lose but I certainly can fight my own battles so don't even give me the protection shit. I love it, I think it's cute but just remember that I'm no less the fighter you are. I'm just not trained like you and Randy clearly are." Soda said exhaustion finally catching up to him.

"Are you sure your okay?" John asked.

"Yes I'm fine really your sister and you make quite the doctors. I just didn't want Darry or Pony to see what was written. I don't think either of them could have handled it, I mean you barely could. I see now that it was disappointment in yourself but at first I had a hard time believing it wasn't disgust." Soda said looking sheepishly at the other. John gathered Soda in his arms and hugged him gently.

"Jesus I just said I ain't no chick if ya gonna hug me then actually hug me." Soda said with a pout. John laughed and kissed the other man quickly. They heard a throat clear and looked up to see Darry and Pony standing at the living room entrance.

"You okay Soda?" Pony asked and the middle brother nodded and stood to hug both his brothers. Darry allowed the hug but could not bring himself to let go. He had become used to being scared when Pony was involved but anything happening to Soda would kill him. He was the glue to their little family and he damn well knew it. He wasn't blind enough to know that if Soda left Pony and him would kill each other in a minute.

"God don't ever scare me like that again!" Darry gritted out finally letting go of his younger brother.

"Sorry Dar, but really I'm fine." Soda flashed his 100 watt smile and both Pony and Darry laughed at his antics.

"I called and left an anonymous tip about that kid being beaten pretty bad and left for dead. They should get to him before he keels off." Austin said as he joined the group in the living room.

"I don't need any more shit on my record, thanks Steve." John said looking sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Darry asked curious if the rumors were suddenly going to be true.

"Umm…I got into a lot of trouble when I was younger and on drugs." John said covering for his little slip. He didn't know how Darry would react to the groups former jobs. Especially cause Steve was the head of the operation at one time. He didn't want to have to fight for Soda again so it was better to play off that he was a trouble maker when he was younger.

"No, he's talking about the trouble we all were in." Steve said to Darry. "I'm not embarrassed about my past and I won't hide it. I was a drug runner for a long as time. I lived in California to start and as we would slip past the law we would move from town to town. Nobody can catch a family that doesn't really stick around. We left it behind in Nevada and haven't done it since but the rumors start in every town." Steve said in a laid back way. Randy tightened his arm around Pony waiting for the inevitable wrath of Darry.

"No drugs now, right?" Darry asked looking at the older male.  
>"None, besides the only one who ever took them was John. It was a household rule that we did not touch the merchandise. It gets messy when you start that shit." Austin said as Kelly sat on her boyfriends lap. Everyone was waiting for the hell that was going to come.<p>

"Well as long as my brothers aren't around it, guess we all got a past." Darry said shrugging. Dally looked at him weird and both brothers were stunned silent.

"Are you feeling okay, Darry?" Pony asked. "Not that I'm not happy as hell that your not freaking the hell out but seriously?"

"I'm fine and watch your mouth." Darry said with a smile.

"Good now that's settled what were ya all doing outside of town?" Pony and Soda instantly went scarlet knowing they had been busted.

"A huh! That's what I thought. Randy please follow my wishes." Randy just nodded at Darry totally aware of the trembling boy in his arms.

"Chill baby he ain't mad just don't want ya doing something ya will regret, just as much as I do." Randy said to Pony. The boy in his arms didn't relax but his shaking was calming.

"Alright before this gets out of hand, I think I will take my brothers and get out of here." Darry said rising. "I need to talk to them anyways." He said glancing between the brothers and Dally. He had to have a talk with them about Dally and the fact that he couldn't let the man go.

"Alright Darry" Pony said knowing what this talk would consist of. He wasn't one to talk about feelings but this shit had to be aired out before it wrecked their family. The four boys said their goodbye's as they made their way out of the house. John called Soda to the side for a minute and everyone tried to find something else to look at. John held on to Soda tight afraid to let him go.

"Meet me tonight at the house I'll get ya in." Soda whispered to the other, he knew that John would only stay up worrying if he wasn't with him. The Curtis boys and Dally made their way back to the Curtis home quietly, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

When everyone made their way into the house Darry took a seat in his chair while Dally just sat at the older's feet. They watched the two brothers sit on the couch together. They were a family and they all knew that but someone had splintered their family and it was up to him to fix this.

"Before Darry says anything I want to apologize to Pony, I know what I did was messed up and I can't tell you how sorry I am. I'm supposed to help Darry keep an eye on you guys but I failed miserably. I don't mean like a parent Soda, I mean like a friend who's got his eyes on the younger guys in the crew. I'm supposed to watch out for all ya all, not just you two but the entire gang." Dally said. "I want to come back to the gang and to Darry but I won't come back if the two of you can't forgive me. I won't make you uncomfortable in your own place. It ain't my house and I won't stand in the way of the family."

"Dally…" Darry said putting his hand on his shoulder to quite him for a minute, "look guys I know what happened was messed up but it's Dal. It doesn't excuse it but.." Darry trailed off for a moment.

"Darry I don't mind him coming back at all. I would be a hypocrite if I said he shouldn't. We dealt with worse." Soda explained. Everyone looked at Pony. He had the biggest grievance in the house and the look on the youngest face was not helping their nerves.

"I don't know…I know your sorry Dal. That ain't what worries me. What worries me is that it will happen again." Pony knew he was the deciding factor in his brother's relationship but he wasn't going to just let the man slide for what he did.

"I ain't gonna make some stupid promise." Dally said. Pony almost expected him to say that but that's not what he was looking for.

"That's not what I want." Pony said. "I want assurances that until I can trust you completely again that you will just keep your distance from me. I know with Darry you will be here a bit but I guess what I'm saying is don't be upset when I'm not overly welcoming."

"Pony are you sure your okay with him being here?" Darry asked. There was an underlying answer there but he wanted Pony to say it.

"I don't really have a choice do I, Darry..." Pony said.

"Yes you do!" Dally said losing his temper. Pony flinched but no one said anything. "This isn't going to work, I'm sorry Darry."

Darry nodded trying his hardest not to cry in front of his brothers. He didn't even lose it when his parents died and now Dally was leaving and he was a mess. He couldn't blame Pony and he knew Dally didn't either. In fact he would bet that the fact that Pony isn't comfortable with him ate at his guilt even more. Dally leaned in and cupped his face with both hands before kissing him softly mumbling 'I love you'. The other man made his way to the door before Pony stopped him.

"Knock it off you two! Why is that I'm always the bad guy. He's the one that beat the shit out of me and ya all are acting like it was my fault the world is ending." Darry looked at Pony with shock. Sometimes he forgot that his brother could be extremely self-centered.

"That is not what's happening Pony…" Darry started before he was cut off by Soda.

"Ponyboy Curtis wake up and smell the roses you are no better than the two of them right now. They fucked up and your holding it against him. They tried to split you and Randy up and now your doing the same. How can you when you look at them? This is killing both of them but they are willing to give up everything so your happy in your own house." Darry didn't expect him to be so protective of them. He couldn't even begin to yell about Soda's language.

"I know that Sodapop. I'm not keeping them apart." Pony said before getting up and walking to the stairs, "But I swear to every deity that if I walk in on you two ever again I'll stick Randy on ya both." He said before walking up the steps. He couldn't handle them all right now. They weren't even allowing him to talk just accusing him of shit. Had they allowed him to talk he would have told him that he wouldn't split them up but no Dally had to go apeshit and act like the asshole he was.

"What just happened?" Dally asked. Just as he said that Pony came back down the steps with a book in his hands. Everyone recognized it, knowing it was Pony's drawing book. He opened it and slammed it into Dally's chest.

"Don't make me out to be the ass when you won't even let me finish a sentence." Pony said before walking away. Dally looked down at the drawing that was there in his arms. He couldn't believe that Pony had drawn it. He recognized it and realized just how obvious him and Darry had been. It was a picture of him Darry and Two-Bit sitting on the couch. The two boys were sitting as close as possible while Two-Bit sat off to the side paying attention to what he was sure was Mickey on the tv. The drawing showed the Dally trying to ignore whatever Darry was currently whispering in his ear. When he looked up both Darry and Soda were looking at him confused. He handed the book to Darry and walked into the kitchen.

"Pony I don't get it." Dally said.

"It's simple I would never stop you from seeing Darry. I couldn't hurt him like that but you two have to understand that I don't trust you anymore. That aint' going to stop anytime soon. Just give me time but I'm not going to stop you from being here just because of it." Pony said sipping the juice he had found in the fridge.

"Okay, ill give you space." Pony nodded at Dally.

"That's all I'm asking, and that you lock your door." Pony added on quickly. Dally chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah sorry about that. I thought I did lock it." Pony just nodded as Darry walked into the room. "By the way while we are on the topic. Darry stay out of my love life. If I want to have sex with my boyfriend then I will. Stop treating me like a child."

"Pony…I…" Darry stopped looking at Pony's face before just nodding. "On one condition… Just be careful."

"I think I can do that Superman." Pony said before smiling and exiting the kitchen. Just because he was happy for his brother didn't mean that he wanted to witness their 'happiness' reunion. He grimaced at the thought, grabbing Soda as he made his way up the steps.

"What the hell Pony." Soda said as his brother pulled him up the steps. "Trust me you don't want to see that." Soda nodded when he caught on to his brother's dilemma.

As always READ AND REVIEW


	17. Caught Again

Chapter 17

"So how are you getting John into your room?" Pony asked sitting on what used to be their bed but was now just his.

"How do you know about that?" Soda asked amazed.

"Honestly just a guess, but I'm assuming he doesn't want to be away from you. Randy didn't even want me to leave the house again." Pony said shrugging his shoulders and laying down on the bed. "So how do you plan on getting him up here?"

"Hmmmm…the same way you got out." Soda said with a laugh. Just then there was a tap on the window and they both looked to see John's face in the window. Soda rushed over to get the window opened; as soon as he was in the window he closed it.

"I won't close that Randy might get pissed." John said with a smile. Pony shot off the bed and opened the window just to be faced with a hard kiss from his boyfriend.

"Did you honestly think that I won't come too?" Pony shook his head and moved to let the other man in.

"Alright I'll check the hall then we can make our way to my bedroom." Soda opened the door checking for voices and any noises on the steps. He heard groaning from Darry's bedroom and knew they were in the clear. He motioned for John to follow him into the other room. They made their way as quietly as possible, Soda making faces the entire way. He was disgusted at the noises coming out of the oldest brother's room. John had to clamp his hand over his face to stop the laughter.

"You made that really hard." John said closing the door. "I can't believe you made those faces." John pulled Soda into him. The kiss initiated was one that was brought on from worry. John clearly still hadn't dealt with what had happened.

"John I'm fine," Soda said pulling away. "I'm right here and I'm fine."

"No your not, your chest…" John tried but his voice cut out.

"John I am fine. It's just a couple scratches. It will be fine." Soda said quietly. He knew it looked bad but John was clearly tore up about. "It will heal and then it will be just a bad memory." John looked up from where he was tracing Soda's bandages on top of his shirt. John closed the space kissing the other man hoping to find reassurance that Soda wasn't upset with him for worrying or for not stopping the attack quicker. He understood that Soda had lived around here longer but he always felt the need to protect Soda. He didn't want anything to ever happen to him, if he lost the man he was holding he would follow him to the ends of the earth. It had been one of the most intense feelings he'd ever had about anyone. The kiss developed itself into one with teeth and tongues. John mapped out the shorter man's mouth attempting to memorize every bit of the man.

"Oh god, John" Soda moaned out as John moved down to his jaw line. John placed subtle kisses along his jawline until he reached the other's ear where he bit down. Soda gasped while John sucked and licked at his neck. Soda allowed himself to get lost in the feeling as John reconnected their lips, the feel of John's muscles under his shirt, John's hands gripping his ass wishing the clothes would disappear allowing no barriers.

"Too…many…clothes" Soda bit out gulping for air as John sucked on his pulse point. John chuckled into Soda's neck grabbing at Soda's shirt and pulling it off. He quickly threw the shirt before pulling his own off and connecting their lips once again. Soda moaned at the skin on skin contact he was getting. He couldn't believe the muscles under his boyfriend's shirt. He slowly mapped his way across the expanse of chest and arms. Johns hands seemed to have a life of their own as they were currently ridding Soda of his pants albeit too slowly for Soda's liking. Soda wanted some sibilance of control in this pushing John's hands away and pushed the bigger man towards the bed. His small stature may make someone believe that he wasn't strong but he held years of fighting under his smaller frame. He had lean muscles attached and the need/lust running through him helped in aiding their process of getting his lover on the bed. John went willingly never putting up a fight at the sudden burst of need traveling from his lover. John's knees hit the bed and he fell over climbing to the top of the bed as Soda crawled up John's body. He placed tender kisses on John's stomach traveling upwards till he found what he was looking for a dark dusky nipple which he lavished with attention. He felt John's chest rumble in a groan before making his way over to the other nipple. John allowed him continue until he was unsure of how much more he could take of the position. His erection was straining against his jeans and there was little he could do about the need for release with Soda hovering over his body. He pulled the smaller man up and connected their lips only to roll them both over. John bucked against the man beneath him and felt rather than heard Soda's gasp and moan. He placed himself to the side of Soda as his hands explored Soda's chest. His hands moved down to where they met Soda's pants as he slowly undid the button stopping him from going any further. John pushed himself up so that he was hovering over Soda. He kissed down Soda's chest allowing his mouth to cover the area that his hands already had. He finished undoing the other's pants and slowly pushed them down his hips. Soda raised his hips to help the process. John slowed down, placing soft butterfly kisses down the happy trail.

"John, stop teasing," Soda moaned out. John smiled but didn't speed his actions. He met Sodas boxers pulling them down he was met with his boyfriends rather large package. Soda mewed at finally being released having to bite his hand when John swallowed him to the hilt. There was almost no time between one and the other. He gasped as John pulled back off and licked the vein on the underside of his cock. He grabbed the pillow next to him to bite rather than his hand or lip which were both leaking blood at this point. He really did not want to get busted by his brother by his own screaming. John continued to lavish his boyfriends cock with attention. He felt one of Soda's hands on his head and looked up as much as he could in his position. The sight he seen made him chuckle making Soda groan louder into the pillow he was currently clutching like his life depended on it.

"Babe you gotta stop I'm gonna cum." Soda bit out between gasps and moans.

"So cum" John said pulling off for a second before deep throating Soda once again. Soda bit his lip before finally losing it and allowing his orgasm to take over. John only stopped once Soda had come down from his high.

"I would pass out quickly there love while I find some place to hide." John said chuckling.

"Mmmmm…why?" Soda said rolling over onto his boyfriend who was now lying next to him.

"Cause you just screamed. Who would have known that you were a screamer?" John said with a smile. They waited a few minutes but no one came.

"See I wasn't that loud. Now it's my turn to return the favor." John stopped him before he could do anything.

"No this was about you, about forgiving myself, and making sure your okay." John said tracing the bandaging on his chest. "It's not something you can change about me Soda it's something I will always have to live with. I put everyone before myself especially those I love."

Soda's head flung up from where it rested on John's shoulder. "You love me I know you have said it before but u truly do?" Soda asked tentively.

"Yes Soda with all my damn heart and I'm scared shitless about it but it's not something I can help at this point." John said taking Soda's head in his hands.

"I love you too!" Soda exclaimed before slamming his lips against the other mans. Within seconds the kiss turned from excited and happy to desperate and passionate. "God John please don't make me wait. I need you so damn bad."

"Soda…" John said flipping them over and resting his head on Soda's shoulder. "I don't know I really want it to be special not just hormones."

"No you and I know we love each other it would be special if it was in a mud pit and you know it so what is really holding you back?" Soda said pushing John off him to look him in the eyes.

"I…God Soda…I don't really know. I guess I'm scared of hurting you or getting hurt." John said after a while.

"Well don't be…I know what I want." Soda said looking into John's eyes.

"Have you ever been with another guy?" John asked.

"No but I know that you are the only person I want to be with. Your not the first guy I've fooled around with but I want you to be the only person that ever goes that far with me. I know your scared and I'll admit I am too but were not Soc's and I'm not a girl. I like my hormones the way they are. I'm ready John this isn't going to be rushed nor is it going to be something I regret. Quit trying to protect me and quit comparing me to the past. I am Soda and I promise you there ain't no one out there like me!" Soda said roughly. John didn't react for a moment but took possession of Soda's lips.

"Not tonight but soon. I sorely do not want to get caught by your brother." John said quickly. Soda sighed but nodded.

"Fine but you're not getting away that easily." Soda said snuggling up to the other and slipping his hand inside John's jeans. He helped the other man out of the pants before ghosting his hand over the bulge. John's breath hitched and before he had time to stop the other Soda grabbed a hold of the erection. John looked at Soda and the other slammed their lips together. The tongues dueled as Soda slowly pumped John to completion. He felt John tense in his arms as John reached his peak. Soda lifted his hand and licked it clean before allowing a hard pressed kiss to his lips again. John wrapped both arms around Soda and pulled him close before the door swung open.

"Soda your not going to believe…. Oh shit not you too!" Darry said covering his eyes and backing out the room. "I just caught our damn brother making out and now I catch you two doing the dirty. I have bad damn luck today."

"No worse then Pony's and mine." Soda said grabbing for his pants as John did the same. "At least it's better than what I caught them doing." John smacked his arm lightly and Darry removed his hand from his eyes.

"What did you catch him doing?" Darry asked.

"Oh not much more than you just a little more skin." Pony said laughing as he rounded the corner with Randy.

"Though this predicament is far worse than ours don't ya think Pony?" Randy said with a smirk.

"Oh yes Randy definitely worse and in the house doing that kind of thing. At least we were out in the woods where no one should have caught us." Pony said crossing his arms with an identical smirk on his face. Soda and John blushed before Soda thought of something. If that's how they wanted to play this he could play just as dirty.

"Yes well at least I do shit when everyone is supposed to be asleep not in the middle of the day with the door unlocked." He said looking between both Pony and Darry. Darry shook his head with laughter and Pony blushed a deep crimson red.

"You didn't lock your door either there brother dearest." Darry said.

"There's no lock on this door, Darry" Soda said with a smirk.

"Oh shit, so basically we all got busted in what a day?" Darry said with a smile. Everyone broke into laughter. "Alright everyone to bed and I mean bed. No more rocking beds in the house unless your over 20." Soda and Pony rolled their eyes knowing that he had no place else to go where as they came up with creative areas to get alone time. Soda closed his door in the other four's face and returned to the bed stripping off the pants as he went. John followed his motions crawling into the bed to hold his lover against him. Soda rested his head on John's shoulder, tossing his leg over John's hip. Their entwined on the bed until an onlooker could not visibly see where one ended and the other started. They both slept peacefully on waking when Darry yelled through the door that they were going to be late for work if they didn't hurry the hell up.

They shared a gently kiss and got up, Soda moving towards the bathroom down the hall for a shower. Once reunited in the bedroom they kissed once more before descending down the stairs. John kissed him again goodbye before slipping out the front door.


	18. Ups and Downs

Alright guys this is the beginning of the end! This one is almost complete but I have almost four chapters to put up periodically I'm still doing some revising on them. I'm sorry for the delay but I moved again! This time I'm done I'm happy where I'm at and I have a steady job so I will be able to focus on getting these stories done! Thank you as always for being so dedicated.

Read and Review!

Chapter 18

"I take it your night went well?" Darry asked as Soda entered the kitchen.

"No it was interrupted but everything is just really good for the moment and I want to savor it for awhile. Nothing this good ever sticks around so I'll take it while I can." Soda said grabbing a piece of toast before stepping into his shoes and out the door to meet up with Steve.

"Hey buddy, whats up?" Steve said as he meet Soda halfway to the DX.

"Nothin how was your night?" Soda asked knowing Steve had planned a huge date for Evan last night.

"Everything went really well, hell I even cock blocked myself and took him home so I won't jump his gorgeous ass." Steve said with a cocky smile as the entered the DX.

"I hope your not talking about my ass Steven Randall!" Evan said making both boys jump and turn around.

"Never, baby. I won't do that to you." Steve's smile widened on his face. He walked over and pulled Evan close wrapping the smaller boy close to him. He kissed him lightly before allowing Evan the ability to pull away. "Now, what's up? Not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?"

"Oh I was up and thought I would take a walk. Nothin to big. Can I ask you a question Soda?" Evan said shyly.

"Of course what's up?" Soda said curiously.

"Umm, can you get rid of something for me?" Evan knew he shouldn't have been in the room last night but he didn't want Steve to find the stuff so it was better for Soda to know rather than Steve.

"What do ya mean?" Evan handed a bag of what looked to be like white pills to Soda.

"I found them in John and Randy's room but I know they ain't Randy's. I thought you should know just so you can keep an eye on him. You're the only one I know that won't freak out about it. Steve would tweak, so would Kelly, and Randy would beat him to a bloody pulp."

Soda nodded his smile slipping. He knew everything couldn't go right for that long but it still sucked to have the evidence in front of him. He went in to the DX sitting down in the front office thinking about how he was going to handle it. He couldn't keep the fact that he knew about them from John, that would lose his trust his best bet would be to be calm. Instead of getting rid of them he tucked them in his pocket and forced the problem to the back of his mind for now.

The day went slowly for everyone and by the time it was closing time Soda was about ready to explode. John had showed up for a moment and they made plans for the night but that was the only relief from the slow day.

"Hey baby, what's up?" John asked when he pulled in to pick him up at the end of Soda's shift.

"This has been one of the longest day's known to man." Soda groaned as he sat in his boyfriends car. He waved goodbye to Steve and Evan as John pulled out of the DX.

"So where too?" John asked clearly seeing he did not want to go home.

"How about that pull off we went to the first time we went out?" Soda said smiling. John nodded and turned the car in the right direction and headed to the outskirts of town. When they pulled off John was officially worried. Soda hadn't said a word the entire ride and if John asked him a question it seemed like the boy was off in another realm. He pulled off and turned the car off before turning to his boyfriend.

"What gives?" John asked.

"I don't know how to deal with something. This is big to me and I'm scared at how someone might react." Soda went with the cryptic route to try and see how his boyfriend wanted him to handle this.

"Normally the straight way would be just right, but I feel like your giving me the run around already." John said with a knowing look.

"Okay fine," Soda sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "look I didn't even know about this until this morning but it would be best coming from me. Evan found this." Soda said to John pulling out the baggie.

"Oh and he assumed it was me and pitted my boyfriend against me." John said immediately taking the defensive.

"No, he was scared out of his mind that Kelly or Steve would find it and come to those conclusions. He didn't know how to ask you about it so he gave them to me to find out about." John sighed and looked at the baggie. He knew Evan and what Soda was saying was more than likely true.

"It's not mine I know that. Not even my drug of choice but what I can tell you is I know someone who might know who's they are." John put the car in drive and immediately headed off. Soda looked quizzically at his boyfriend but allowed him to play detective.

"You didn't honestly believe they were mine, did you? Is that why you were so afraid to say something?" John asked as they pulled into the Curtis driveway.

"No I was scared that you would take it the wrong way and we would fight. I don't know much about your past and I'm okay with it. I know that when your ready to tell you will. That's not the issue the issue is that I love you and I don't want to lose you." Soda said stuffing the baggie back into his pocket as he got out of the car.

"I would never leave you over a fight. I might have if you accused me of doing drugs but I know you won't do that. Besides if I was you would know. All my sensibility goes out the window and I get really mean so the fight would be about something stupid before it ever got to drugs." John said pulling the other into a hug. He needed the reassurance as much as Soda. He pulled away and lead the way into the Curtis household looking for Randy. He found him in Pony's room and after knocking they both entered and shut the door.

"Randy what do you know about these?" John asked pulling the baggie out of Soda's pocket and tossing them at his best friend.

"Nothing, why?" Randy said frowning.

"Because they were in our bedroom and Evan found them and gave them to Soda before Steve or Kelly could find them." John said.

"I know what they are." Pony said. Everyone turned to look at him and he sighed. "I found them in Dally's stuff. I went to move his crap off the couch and they fell out so I took them and left for Randy's I didn't mean to lose them in your room. I guess they fell out I thought I had lost them along the way. I'm so sorry John I just didn't want Darry to get hurt again so I acted without thinking."

"No it's fine I kinda assumed they were his. The thing is Kelly and Steve would have recognized them and asked me about it before accusing me as they aren't my norm. You need to tell your brother you found them though." John sighed.

"I know I just don't know how to say it or if maybe someone should just talk to Dally. I refuse to be alone in a room with him so it would have to be one of you guys. Maybe it won't hit as hard coming from you John." Pony said.

"Maybe I can try to talk to him." Soda smiled at his boyfriend. He knew that he wasn't a fan of him at all but maybe just maybe they won't have to break Darry's heart again. On top of that, Dally could find someone he could talk too about his addiction.

"Does anyone know where he is?" Soda asked.

"Yeah he's over at Buck's getting his stuff. Evidently he stayed there a couple days before he got the nerve to come see Darry." Pony said to know one in particular as he stole himself a piece of cake.

"Okay I'll head over there and I'll see ya guys when I get back." John said as he kissed Soda's check and left out the door.

"I think he's the only one that never lets the door slam. I wonder how he remembers." Pony said laughing.

"I don't know Darry's constantly yelling at me to not let the door slam." Randy started cracking up.

John walked in the front door to Buck's nodding at the slightly older male before looking for Dally. When he didn't see him he headed up the stairs. He knocked on the door he thought was Dally's and low and behold he answered the door.

"What do you want?" Dally asked.

"Pony found them." John said as he slipped the drugs out of his pocket and threw them on the bed. "He didn't know how to handle the situation."

"Oh well they were from before and I just found them in my…." Dally started but John held up his hand.

"I know what they are and I know they ain't that old. Come on Dally from one ex druggy to another. Talk to me maybe I can help." John said. He won't let this man yank his chain around.

"I don't know what your talking about." Dally said defensively.

"Oh come on Dally you mean to tell me if I searched this room," John said starting to walk around and flip things over finding three more bags, "I won't find baggie, after baggie. Come on I know this game I played it before only I was on the other side. I thought I was so damn smart. That no one could beat me at my own game, but your wrong especially cause I'm around and I know the damn signs. On top of that fact you getting high is dangerous for my boyfriend's brother. I don't want you mistaking him for a punching bag for a second time." John started screaming.

"I….I mean…Oh I don't know. I haven't touched the shit since I been back but I so want to and every time I want it I buy more. It's like I'm afraid to let go." Dally said in defeat. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Dally you don't have to do this alone. You have an entire family who loves you. They want to help you get through this. There is no magical cure that poof your over it, you just have to take everything day by day." John said crouching down in front of Dally. "I know you think you have to be strong but there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about it."

"I…it's just so hard to focus sometimes. It's so bad that it's all I think about its all I can taste. I don't want to lose my family but sometimes I wonder why I keep fighting it." Dally said slightly defeated.

"I want you to think really hard as to why you quit in the first place." John said before placing his hand on the other boy's knee. "Please tell me why."

"I quit cause I hurt Darry and Pony more than I could ever imagine. The youngest and the man I love. I'm supposed to be keeping them safe and I'm the one hurting them." Dally barely held in the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You're not responsible for their happiness. You can try to make them as happy as you can but they are both strong in their own way. Randy can protect Pony when he needs it. Dally you need to explain these things to Darry, this way he can be there and hold you up every once in a while." John was in full lecture mode he never saw it coming. He wasn't even sure it did happen. Dally looked up at him just a bit and then all of a sudden he felt lips against his own. He pulled away quickly.

"Dally what are ya doing?" John said standing up quickly.

"I'm sorry I just…I don't…shit!" Dally said standing up and pacing.

"It's okay Dally we can forget it ever happened." John said, "Either way you need to talk to Darry."

"Wait, John. Thanks" Dally said putting a lot of distance between them.

"You're welcome Dally." John whispered as Dally left the room. He honestly felt like a bucket of shit. He knew he should tell Soda but how to break the news to his boyfriend that his brother's boyfriend kissed him.


	19. Answers to Questions

Alright guys here is the next chapter. I believe it's okay but let me know if I missed something. Just as a reminder this is M Rated so there is x scenes please no flames.

As always read and review!

Chapter 19

Randy watched his best friend of many years pace the room with earnest curiosity. He kept his mouth shut knowing that eventually John would break and tell him the problem. For him to be pacing it must be bad.

"Randy I think I love him." John said finally stopping. Randy continued to listen silently thoughly confused as to what the problem was. "I think I…well not me but, shit this is so messed up."

"Why don't you start from the beginning." Randy said slowly. He didn't want an angry, upset John. That John did and said things he didn't mean but it was normally rash as all get up.

"I went to help Dally with the pill issue. I mean talking and stuff and it went really well until he kissed me." John mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry did you just say kissed?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, it was sudden and out of the blue. I pushed him away and he just kind of thanked me for the talk and ran. I know it was an accident but I can't help but feel if I don't tell Soda and it does come out I'm screwed and if I do just tell him I'm screwed, he'll just up and leave me." John said resuming his pacing.

"John it will be fine. He knows all the shit Dally has been through he was obviously in a weak moment and messed up. As long as it meant nothing it's no big deal, but I highly doubt keeping it from him is a good idea." Randy said honestly. He knew what these boys were like. Keeping something this big from Soda would definetly ruin the relationship if it came out later.

"I know but how do I tell him that?" John asked.

"I don't know John but if he loves you he will understand everything you say. Just trust him." John nodded and finally sat down next to Randy on the bed.

"I just don't want to lose him." Randy nodded and threw his arm around his best friends shoulders but before he could say anything the door opened.

"Randy can you give us a second?" Soda asked. Randy nodded and left the room shutting the door quietly behind him. When John went to speak Soda placed his finger against his lips effectively silencing him.

"Don't. Dally already told me, he was quite upset and so was I that you hadn't thought to tell me immediately but when I heard the conversation from outside the room. I understand now why you didn't immediately tell me. John I'm not going anywhere, you don't have to worry about losing me." Soda explained to him.

John kissed the hand that was now gripping his hand. He couldn't help how much he loved the man in front of him. He moved to kiss the other's cheek and then his lips. The slow kiss meant to be just a quick peck turned to passionate when Soda locked his hand around John's neck. As they pulled away John locked eyes with Soda before slamming his lips back on to the others. The passion in the room went from nothing to smoldering. Soda's arms wrapped around John's neck as the larger man maneuvered him into a reclining position. John settled himself between Soda's spread legs only to feel those legs wrap around his hips and lock behind him. He smiled into the kiss bucking his hips into the man below him. Sodas reaction was to moan wantonly and buck up wildly to resume the contact. John chuckled and broke the kiss nipping and kissing along the jaw. His new focus was to make Soda cum without ever touching him directly but purely by sensations.

"God John please more" Soda bit out between breaths. John ignored his lover's demands and continued his slow torture moving to the pulse point on the man's neck. Soda turned his head to leave the other with better access as he bucked his hips up to get some kind of contact. He was met with air and mewed in protest of John's torture.

"What's the matter baby?" John asked leaving his torture spot for a moment before feasting on his collarbone.

"Stop….Torturing me you bastard." Soda moaned out. John smiled as his hands slipped under Soda's t-shirt pushing the shirt up before raking his hands down. Sodas only response was the hitched moan that had him gulping for air.

"Is something wrong Soda?" John asked innocently. Soda half-heartily glared at the older male while lifting up and pulling his own shirt over his head. He grabbed John's shirt and pulled up taking the shirt off in one fluid motion before slamming their lips back together again. John moaned at the sudden skin on skin contact, he broke the kiss despite Sodas protests and continued his teasings only this time he tortured the chest. His tongue found a bud that he licked and sucked before gently biting and soothing. He felt Soda arc off the bed and into his mouth at the gently caress before stopping the torture on that bud to find the other. John was in bliss listening to Soda pant and moan. The sounds were sending him dangerously close to the edge making his jeans incredibly uncomfortable but if the bulge currently being sported by his lover was anything to go by he wasn't the only one that was close. He continued to crawl down Soda's body slowly lapping at each new patch of skin he found, careful never to allow Soda to have a body part to rub against. If this man was going to cum he was going to cum without any contact.

John stopped at Soda's navel dipping his tongue inside and swirling around, making Soda arc once more off the bed. When John ran out of skin just above the pants Soda was wearing he quickly opened them off and pulled them off only stopping his travels for a moment or so. He continued kissing down Soda's left side paying attention to the hip and inner thigh, giving just enough pleasure without giving too much that the younger would cum.

"John your killing me please" Soda moaned as John kissed up the other's right leg.

"I have no idea what your talking about, love. What do you want me to do?" John asked sweetly.

"Touch me!" Soda ground out.

"I thought I was, baby." John answered going back to kissing and nipping at Soda's skin.

"No….I mean touch me…touch my cock." Soda flushed at the end of the sentence.

"Well all you had to do was ask." John said kissing Soda's hip once more before finally moving to his prize. John licked at the precum gathered at the head making Soda moan loader and buck his hips in the air. John placed a hold on Soda's hips before swallowing him to the hilt, John looked up to see Soda's face when he heard the whispered "shit".

"Oh God John" Soda managed to sputter out. His brain was turning to mush with all the attention and sensations he was receiving. John reached into the bedside table and pulled out a jar. Soda recognized it and groaned at what was to come. John dipped his fingers in still focusing his attention on Soda's cock that he was currently licking and sucking. His fingers grazed back in forth across Soda's entrance effectively making his lover gasp and squirm about. He pushed one finger in slowly teasing as much as he did earlier. Soda's moans kicked up a notch at the feeling, he started to beg for more but John refused to comply. They were going to do this his way; he was going to torture Soda until his younger lover couldn't take anymore and broke. He wanted their first time to be so special that Soda would remember it always. He loved the man below him and nothing that ever happened would change his feelings.

"Do you like that?" John asked coming off Soda's cock for a moment. He had slid in another finger and was currently scissoring him trying to find his special spot. Soda's body arched and his mouth opened in a silent scream, John chuckled around the appendage in his mouth which only furthered the pleasure Soda was feeling. He added another finger still thrusting into the same spot over and over again.

"John I'm close…I'm gonna cum!" Soda moaned out but before he could follow through, John pulled away from him completely. Soda whimpered at the sudden loss. "What the hell John!"

"Shh baby, don't worry I will take care of you but there is no way your cumming before my cock is buried in you. I want you to tighten around my cock as you cum never touching yourself but cuming from sensation alone. I want you screaming my name as I ravish your body and send you to the brink before finally letting you cum." John whispered in Soda's ear making the boy below him wither in pleasure. John grabbed the jar again coating his length in preparation. "Is that what you want, baby?"

Soda nodded his head and John lined himself up teasing the opening but never slidding in. "I want to hear you say it."

Soda groaned at John's teasing notion but gathered what was left of his brain to speak "John just fuck me please!" He groaned as John pushed in. He didn't stop until he was buried in his boyfriend. He tried desperately not to slam in to his lover, he was so very tight that he felt like his cock would fall off. He felt Soda move back on to him and took that as a sign from his lover that he could move. John gently pulled out before thrusting back in each time getting steadily harder and faster. Soon both men were losing themselves in the pleasure, John pounding into Soda's sweet spot and John being surrounding by the heat and tightness of Soda's ass. Neither boy lasted long but true to his word John made Soda cum first never touching the other man's cock, and when Soda tightened around him screaming his name it threw John over the edge and he bit down on the junction of Soda's neck and shoulder to keep from screaming like his boyfriend just did.

"Hot damn!" Soda said breathless. John pulled out slowly and collapsed to the side of Soda wrapping his arm around the other man.

"I'm just throwing it out there but if anyone was home they left cause my love you are a screamer." John said chuckling. Soda blushed and hid his head in John's chest. "Considering me and Randy were the only two home when you got here I'm gonna say were in the clear."

"Well that's good." Soda said absentmindedly drawing with his finger on John's chest. "What changed you mind?"

"About what?" John asked.

"About this, you kept saying it had to be the right time and it was too early and you didn't want to hurt me…so what changed?" Soda asked almost fearful of the answer.

"Baby, nothing changed I love you and you know that I just didn't want it to be rushed and fumbling teenage like. You didn't deserve that. On top of what happened the other day with the fight I realized you only have one life and you must grab it while you can." John kissed Soda's head when he was done. Soda smiled and tightened the 'space' between them.

"Should we get up?" Soda asked.

"Nah, I think we're good for at least a little nap. I know Randy didn't stick around and he's the only one who would come in here when the door's shut." John said wrapping a blanket around both of them and allowing them both to pass out.

"I love you John Cena." Soda said with a smile as he snuggled into the larger man.

"I love you too, Sodapop Curtis." John whispered as the both slipped into a restful nap.


	20. Epilogue Part 1

Alright guys I know this one is short but I give you part 1 to the epilogue. I really didn't like the first one I made so I had to redo it. I'm still not thrilled but I think its cause it's unfinished. Part 2 will be up soon!

Chapter 20

Darry sat in the living room of the Curtis house surrounded by the gang plus the Austin gang. Everyone was gathered to celebrate a milestone in their lives; it had been almost a year since the fight between Randy and Dallas. They were celebrating the six month anniversary of Dally being clean and Johnny's engagement. After John had found the pills in Dally's room the older greaser went straight to Darry and told him everything. Just as John said he would, Darry held his love up while the younger male lost it. They managed to talk a lot more out and found a system that worked for them. Every time Dally felt the need to pop a pill he would go to Darry or one of the Curtis brothers. It took a while but soon Pony was again one of the gang that Dally leaned on the most. All three brothers found solice in helping the greaser become the old Dally again.

As for the other thing they were celebrating: Johnny's engagement, no one was more astonished then Kelly. She couldn't believe that Eve had said yes. With all of her horrible past it seemed Johnny was the one to make her feel whole again. Amazing during all the turmoil that had been going on in the Curtis household Johnny and Eve had managed to start a relationship and maintain it falling completely in love. The gang took it all in stride although Dally was surprised that his little buddy would go off and get hitched and kept trying to remind him of all the things he once taught him. Dally wasn't one for accepting the fact that he was just as pinned down as Johnny and proceeded to get glare after glare for his little comments about loving and leaving. He knew though that Johnny was just laughing them off and pushing Dally back into the arms of his lover.

"Alright Dallas, that's enough! I hate to tell you, you're as good as settled down to so hush." Darry whispered in his ear. Both gangs started laughing when Dally shrugged his shoulders and lent his head back on the taller man's shoulder. The arm that had wrapped around him when Johnny had pushed him back, tightened before relaxing once again when he knew Dally wasn't going to fight him. Lately he had begun to like the idea of being held and being settled down but he sure as hell wasn't going to say it to Darry. He had taken John's advice and told Darry everything that was going on. At first Darry was pissed but they worked through everything together and their relationship was only stronger for that fact. He still battled with the need to get high but those days came few and far between anymore. He knew there was no healed, but he was well on his way to find happiness with his life.

"Congratulations go to Johnny and Eve!" Everyone cheered and bumped drinks. Kelly thought that this was her time to say what she wanted to say.

"Yes congrats to my best friend who I haven't seen this happy in a really long time. Johnny I want to thank you for everything. I never thought that after the hell this girl has gone through she would find her prince charming. As a kid I was the skeptic but today I've been proven wrong twice over. I guess it is time to celebrate we both found our prince charming and you won the bet." Kelly said handing over a rolled up piece of paper.

"No way, you didn't!" Eve said opening it as fast as she could. She had forgotten the bet until Kelly had said something. "Oh wow Kelly I didn't know you still had this."

"Is that The _Temptations_?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, that was what we bet on. Kelly's signed picture of the Temptations. I wanted it something fierce as a teen and this was my only way of getting it." Eve answered while laughing. The girls hugged while Steve and Johnny shared a look before shrugging. Johnny hadn't let go of Eve since the party had started until that hug.

"What's up with you being so over protective Johnny, we're all pretty much family bud. No one's gonna hurt her?" Two-Bit asked. Eve smiled at Johnny before kissing his cheek.

"We weren't going to tell anyone yet but Eve is pregnant." Johnny said blushing. Kelly squealed and hugged her friend again while most of the guys just congratulated Johnny again.

"Well I'm not surprised with how much you two 'practice'" Johnny went bright red and yelled Two-Bit. Two-Bit's grin only halted for a moment when he felt the slap from Kathy on the back of his head. Everyone laughed at Two-Bit as he suddenly become sweet and kissed Kathy's cheek in apology; she in turn just shook her head. Dally turned his body just a bit into the warmth that was Darry, he was rather happy at this moment. He almost lost this not just Darry but his entire family and now they were standing here celebrating the engagement of his kid brother. He was glad that Eve was such a great girl and not one of those slutty girls like Silvia. He wanted better for Johnny. He wanted happiness and love for him, something the boy never knew as a child.

Dally saw Randall out the corner of his eye kissing on Evan's neck. He was trying to kiss up or he was trying to get laid, either way it didn't look like the younger male was having it. Ste…Randall he had to remind himself. Randall was happy; he didn't know if this was forever but with Randall ya never did know what was going on. He seemed like he would never leave the younger male in front of him but sometimes that boy could talk himself into a couch faster than Speedy Gonzales. Randy's hand came out of nowhere and cocked Randall upside the head. He went to look upset until he seen who did it and gave an apologetic look. Dally chuckled at the younger male. There was no telling if Steve would ever grow up but Evan was definitely good for his maturity level, well him and Randy keeping him in line.

Mike and Alex were standing next to Evan talking quietly with the man. Both men wore serious expressions which meant that Evan was telling them Steve's latest screw up. Dally could see how the duo fit together even though he didn't really know them. He seen Mike get a little upset and Alex immediately rubbed at his back and the hand wrapped around Alex's waist tightened just a bit. He couldn't believe how they moved with each other but at the same time they had been together a lot longer than the rest of them. They, from what he understood, had gone through a lot to be together and happy. Nobody really knew Alex's story except for Randy and Mike there was no way they were just going to blurt it out but from what he understood his past wasn't much different from Johnny's.

The oldest and 'leader' stood next to his stunning girlfriend. He had realized Steve was funny but very hard on everyone in their crew, not too different from Darry. He was the caretaker for a bunch of kids who needed direction. Even with the past that the man had he realized the danger he had but the crew in and moved them away from it. He still wasn't too keen on some of the group, mainly Randy, but Steve seemed like a pretty cool guy. His girlfriend Kelly, though, was one tough girl. She took care of everything but still had enough energy to kill anyone who threatened their little family. She was not a push over and she didn't act like some of the broads around here. She looked like a soc with her blond hair and makeup but one could tell that she didn't have the money to back it up. She didn't dress like a skank either; she was a high classed greaser. Dally didn't even realize they existed out there but she was definitely the leader and Eve was right behind her.

As for the Randy situation, he was getting better with dealing with the younger male but the NY in him still didn't like the fact that he may have taken a beating. Darry won't even admit it to himself that the male had clearly kicked his ass that night. He saw how Pony was with him and knew that it was a reflection of what he and Darry had. Pony was happy with the brute and lately he had realized that was all that mattered anymore. Randy currently had Pony wrapped into his body as if in a moment's notice he would have to protect the younger male with his life. He also understood that he was the problem. He still set those two on edge even though he was clean. Pony had recently started to come around him by himself again. Nothing could make the older greaser happier knowing that Pony had started to forgive him for beating the shit out of him. He knew he had fucked everything up when he woke up that day, but there wasn't anything he could do. The days of happiness before the church were gone. What hurt most had been how close him Johnny and Pony were and now the latter won't even look him in the eye. When Dally got angry he would flinch and curl up on himself. Dally tried his best to control his anger when the youngest was around so that he won't get scared but there were fights in relationships and he wasn't perfect. Time would only heal those wounds.

As for John and Sodapop they were clearly happy as hell, even he had to admit they were perfect for each other.


	21. Epilogue Part 2

Chapter 21

John and Soda snuck away from the party to get some peace and quiet. It was getting late and everyone was getting a little too drunk to deal with. They shut the door to Soda's room and made themselves comfy on the bed. Soda's chest had healed without any scars much to John's amazement and John had finally saw that there was one person out there that loved him deeply for always. He never knew that besides his family someone could love him more than their own self but somehow Soda did.

"Baby what'cha thinking about?" Soda asked.

"You and how much I love you." John said kissing the younger's temple. He looked down at Soda in his arms. "You know what Eve and Kelly were talking about with the bet, I can see why they had their doubts as to whether they would find love or not. I know I seriously doubt that I deserve you after everything I've done in the past."

"Hey, none of that shit. We all have pasts not all of them are good and not all of them are bad. You can't focus on them, the past is just that the past, it doesn't define us it gives us experiences that we can learn from." Soda said as he kissed John lightly.

"I really do love you; even if you're wrong I'm glad you found something in me." John said lightly. Soda shook his head but didn't say anything but snuggle closer to the larger man.

"We merged two families didn't we?" Soda said thinking of the drunks downstairs. John chuckled and Soda could feel the nod of his head.

"Yeah I guess we did. Do you want to see the world?" John asked.

"Well yeah if I could think of my dreams, but I really don't think that will ever happen there love." Soda said with a sigh.

"Well it could we could backpack across the US and then when we get tired of here we can go to Europe and see that." John said seriously. "Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know maybe London and Paris; at least to say we have been in Great Britain and France." Soda said.

"Well why don't we do? See the world, I mean." John said.

"What are you smoking?" Soda said with a laugh, "Seriously I got to help Darry with Pony and…what's that?" Soda asked when John held up a card.

"Well see the US just came out with these wonderful things called lottery cards and you will see if you take a close look I won one of the grand prizes." John said.

"And what is the grand prize?" Soda asked tentatively. John handed the card to him allowing him to read the amount that he had won. Soda looked up and quickly back down at the card. "Are you serious? This can't be, you're serious?" John nodded his head.

"That is more than enough money for you to pay your bills for years before ever thinking about a job. Actually Darry could probably retire off of that." John said.

"No, baby that's yours. You need to help your family." Soda said pushing the ticket that was in his hand back towards his boyfriend.

"Soda that is enough money to set your family and my family up for a while and we can do that trip we were just talking about." John said. "Yeah they won't be able to retire on it but they can work less and spend time with each other."

"What do ya say baby?" John asked after a moment of silence, "Tour the world with me?"

"Absolutely" Soda said before slamming his lips against his boyfriends.

EPILOGUE

"John, I'm excited to see the family." Soda said bouncing up and down in his seat. After they turned the ticket in they set up both families and left on their own adventure. Soda was sad to say goodbye but he was so excited. Darry and Steve encouraged them both to do what neither man ever got to do. Kelly was torn crying on her brother's shoulder before Steve had to pull her off. Now almost a year and half later they were returning to Tulsa. John and Soda had seen the world just like they said they would.

They spent five days in each city they stopped in but Soda's favorite was Mexico City and London. John would tell him that Paris was his with all the romance in the air but he could tell that he loved Vegas and New York City but his ultimate was Madrid. They had to carry around a little list of sayings that got them around but both had a lot of fun.

"I'm excited too, love." While away they had tied the knot in Paris (tis why this was John's 'favorite'). He looked down the arm that was thrown over his husbands shoulder at the glittering ring adoring his left hand. He kissed his husband's temple as the bus pulled into the station. They could see their family waiting for them and Soda was trying his best not to push the slow people out of his way. As they finally stepped down on concrete Soda shot off like a bullet into his brother's awaiting arms. Darry and Pony equally catching the flying blur like experts. John followed Soda at a slower pace before dropping everything in his arms and catching the blond blur coming at him.

"Hey Kelz" He said hugging her tightly to him.

"Your never allowed to leave that long again, do you understand me?" She said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "I missed you so damn much."

"Missed you too big sis." John said chuckling. She let him go and he picked up his and Soda's bags and walked to rejoin the rest of the gang. Soda was just finishing up hugging everyone in the gang. John smiled and shook Steve's hand and hugging the rest of his gang. He carefully wrapped Eve into as tight of a hug as Kelz before gazing down at the baby. "She is beautiful Eve."

"He's right Eve that darling little girl is adorable." Soda said popping up next to him.

"Well godfather I would think you would know a beautiful girl when you see her." Eve said smacking John lightly on the arm.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"I won't trust anyone more than you and Kelz. You guys are like my family and I couldn't think of anyone else to be her godfather." Eve said handing the little girl over to the burly man.

"Sodapop Curtis is that a ring on your finger?" Pony yelled. Soda blushed but nodded and was suddenly holding an excited Ponyboy.

"Oh that is so awesome I want all the details." Pony said wrapping their arms together. John handed the baby back to Eve kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

"Let's go home and I'll tell ya all about our trip and the wedding." Soda said. John wrapped his husband into his side and smiled as they walked. Their entire family walking with them, yes they still called it a gang but really they were a family. He knew deep down he couldn't be any happier. Although by the evil eye he was receiving from Kelly he was in hot water for not telling her about the wedding that his husband was currently gushing on.

The End.

I'm so proud of myself. It is finally done after months of writing and deleting this last chapter (trust me it took a lot of writing) this story is finally done. I hope you all loved the ending. Just as a reminder this all comes from my creative mind this in no way reflects S. E. Hinton, or WWE. Thank you all and please remember that now I will be completing the next story which at this time will probably be too save everything.


End file.
